Duple Vita
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Quería pero no debía, tenía que ser fuerte pero no podía, quería carcajearse pero de sus labios sólo salían suspiros evocando el nombre del de cabellera negra y ante sólo recordar a Sasuke su cuerpo se convulsionaba, aparecía el deseo y el temor de verlo.
1. I: Cognoscĕre

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, el escrito está desarrollado sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencias: Universo Alterno, principios de OOC y sorpresas.

**A**uthor's Notes: Dupla Vita es un escrito que he estado trabajando hace meses, contiene un poco de todo y no me asesinen, sobre todo esto último. El título viene de "Doble vida" y obviamente está en latín.

**F**echa Inicio proyecto: 16 de Marzo del 2009.

* * *

**D**uple vita

Por: Gaa

* * *

Capítulo I: Cognoscĕre

**Su** vida era normal hasta que los conoció. No pudo decir que uno entró primero en su vida y después el otro, sería mentir porque fue el mismo día y las horas poco importaban. Mientras que con Naruto discutió tras una pelea por chocar en una de las esquinas de la facultad; con Gaara fue porque al despejarse de semejante encuentro entró a una cafetería donde el pelirrojo atendía, y no le molestó para nada su silenciosa compañía en los minutos que estuvo allí.

Mientras que con Naruto discutía días y días hasta consolidar su amistad; con Gaara era todo lo contrario, debatían de la vida y pasaba tiempo de calidad en silencio apreciando lo hermoso y desdeñoso de la existencia, aquello que nadie se detenía a admirar por estar enfrascados en la rutina. Sabaku no Gaara era alguien especial para él, disfrutaba con su sola presencia y se admiraba con su exótica belleza. Con Naruto las cosas eran distintas, era extrovertido y algo alocado por lo cual eran las cosas que carecían y lo hacían sentir completo. Con Gaara reafirmaba su manera de ser y ambos le daban aquella seguridad que nunca buscó, pero que irónicamente encontró sólo en ellos, y hoy estaba entremedio de algo de lo cual nunca se arrepentiría.

—¡Sasuke-teme! —llevaba saliendo con Naruto alrededor de tres meses, y lo disfrutaba a su manera. Observó al rubio desde la lejanía quien agitaba su brazo y corría hasta él hasta lanzarse sobre su persona logrando hacerlo trastabillar.

—Dobe —su vida no era para nada normal. Todos los días soportaba a su rubio amante en la Universidad, mientras él estudiaba política Sasuke hacía lo suyo con administración de empresas algo que le dejaba mucho tiempo libre.

Los lunes, miércoles y viernes salía con Naruto donde él quisiera, hacía lo que quería y gustaba de darle sorpresa uno que otro fin de semana cuando tenía espacio libre, ya que a pesar de estar todo el día juntos en la Universidad él siempre salía a eso de las dos quedando desocupado.

Como siempre el rubio tras no verlo el fin de semana lo acorraló en la pared más próxima sin importarle los demás y comenzó a besarlo vorazmente siendo correspondido por el Uchiha que tras unos minutos decidió cambiar de posición y afianzar aquel morboso agarre.

—H-hola —saludó agitado el poseedor de las orbes claras tras aquel beso. Le sonrió con aquella mueca de inusitada felicidad y tras decirle —aun acorralado en la pared— lo que había hecho el fin de semana sin él le dijo que este fin de semana tenían fiesta por lo cual tendrían que ir y luego se marchó tras insultarlo y golpearle un poco para no perder la costumbre: allí comezaba su día y eso que sólo era martes.

La clase comenzó a ser tediosa cuando sólo le faltaban quince minutos para terminar, y como él ya estaba lo suficientemente avanzado salió sin importarle mucho perderse los últimos minutos de la charla que Kakashi le daba. Tras despedirse de su rubio novio con el cual se había encontrado en el patio se dirigió a su vehículo el cual montó tomando dirección a una cafetería muy conocida para él.

Cuando el poseedor de los orbes aguamarina vio un deportivo negro estacionarse a las afueras de su local su corazón se aceleró un tanto aderezando sus mejillas de un nimio carmín para volver a su expresión normal. Siguió atendiendo las mesas como sólo él sabía: de manera superficial y grácil, y tras terminar de hacer todo aquello se sentó en las áreas reservadas ocupando la más privada de todas esperando a que aquel muchacho de cabellos azabaches se acercara a él como cada martes.

—Llegas temprano —murmuró tosco como solía hacerlo y alzando su mano para que la servidumbre de su local lo atendieran rápidamente como estaba acostumbrado.

—Me salí de clases antes, Kakashi estaba siendo tedioso —el pelirrojo asintió y ambos pidieron un café bien cargado con galletas holandesas, las favoritas desde que se habían conocido —. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Gaara? —el aludido alzó los hombros en un gesto menor y continuaron con su 'platica' que sólo abarcaba sus irregulares días.

Estuvieron así el tiempo suficiente como para volver a romper aquella máscara de indiferencia que ambos traían para pasar a la pasional que a ambos los caracterizaba cuando estaban solos ante su presencia. Tras dejar todo botado a pasos apresurados Sasuke abrió su vehículo a lo que el pelirrojo subió con el mismo ritmo yendo a la casa del segundo la cual quedaba más cerca cuando estaban en esa fase de desesperación.

—Eres un hedonista.

—Y tú un desesperado —concluyó el menor cuando sintió las manos contrarias abarcar terreno no precisamente amistoso en esos momentos.

Los martes, jueves y fines de semana completos —dependiendo de la agenda de su pelirrojo— se los dedicaba a aquella persona tan jodidamente atractiva a su vista. Su cuerpo no podía evitar gravitar hasta él cuando su mirada desdeñosa, aquella actitud borde hacía el resto y esos orbes que tanto expresaban a pesar de ser frívolos le dirigían la mirada, o sencillamente estaban a pasos… Gaara era como la tentación en vida, mientras que Naruto era como los sueños de infancia con aquella fiereza en su mirada ambos tan atractivos y letales para él.

Trastabillando se adentró al departamento teniendo sus labios fijos en los otros, olvidándose por un momento que sus mismos labios habían besado a otros más infantiles y voraces.

Eran tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez… quería intoxicarse en ellos y hacerlos perecer ante su sola presencia y no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta al pensar que él tenía a dos personas sólo para él, que sólo lo querían a él.

Era un maldito desgraciado… pero enormemente satisfecho.

* * *

**Ó**dienme si quieren, pero así va la historia. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Este será mi nuevo y querido Fic —no me olvidaré de The cold of revenge (TCOR) o de Amoris—. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

* Cognoscĕre: Conocer.

—Gaa—


	2. II: Sabaku no Gaara

* * *

Duple Vita

Autor: Gaa

* * *

**II**

Sabaku no Gaara

Las luces titilaban tras un espectáculo privado y agotador. Observó a través de la ventana hacia la oscura y atrayente noche viendo el infinito negro sin luces ni estrellas… sólo la Luna que fielmente lo acompañaba en sus cavilaciones de hombre satisfecho y egocéntrico; entre sus brazos yacía un pelirrojo durmiente y pálido quien ni siquiera se inmutaba por el extraño insomnio del cual su pareja era asediado y se abandonó bajo aquel embriagante mar de calor que poseía el musculoso cuerpo contrario olvidándose por unos momentos todo lo que les rodeaba, permitiéndose ser egoísta y celoso apretando su agarre aún más sólo con el hecho de no querer soltar aquella figura.

El poseedor de orbes negras no hizo nada para mermar aquella atadura humana, ni tampoco quiso hacerlo; aquel calor embriagante que le entregaba el pelirrojo era único y adictivo. Se hundió más entre aquellas sábanas y aspiró el aroma que expelía sus cuerpos tras aquella ardua sesión amatoria y cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo de su extremidad disponible queriendo estar así por un tiempo más antes de volver a su rutina.

—¿Estás despierto? —la voz suave y adormilada del contrario lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se dedicó a acariciar la blanca y suave espalda del menor.

—Sí —respondía con el mismo tono de voz sucumbiendo ante el agotamiento físico.

—No vayas… mañana a estudiar —bisbisó el pelirrojo apretando más aquel cuerpo más adulto que el suyo con fuerza para nada desconocida siendo aquel agarre algo doloroso.

—No lo haré —afirmaba mientras volteaba un poco su cuerpo para volver aún más íntima la situación. Viró sus orbes oscuras hasta las claras encontrándolas nubladas por el sueño y la propia inseguridad que demostraba Gaara tras aquellos actos propios de una pareja consolidada.

—Soy único, ¿cierto? —acostumbrado a aquella inseguridad que rara vez salía de los labios finos del menor asintió.

—Único —y no mentía, no encontraría a otra persona como Gaara.

—Duérmete —la tosca voz volvió a hacerse partícipe de su conversación y rendido a la extraña personalidad y sensación de amor _apache_ que tenían, cerró sus orbes dejándose llevar por la respiración contraria; mañana no iría a la universidad y se sentía jodidamente bien.

Giró su cuerpo buscando el calor que le faltaba bajo su cuerpo, pero se encontró solo en su cama. Removió molesto las pulcras sábanas rojas y se atavió rápidamente en su pantalón del día anterior buscando frustrado a la persona con la cual solía pasar sus noches en vela.

—¿Sasuke? —llamaba indeciso por el piso de su departamento, pero el silencio era la única respuesta —… maldito hijo de p--—

—¿Qué haces de pie? —estando a segundos de completar su improperio la puerta de su piso se abrió abruptamente dejando ver al poseedor de sus pensamientos pasar con dos bolsas en las manos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó enojado por no despertar entre los brazos del contrario.

—Tenía apetito y fue a comprar… no tienes nada en tu maldito refrigerador —mascullaba el otro ante el repentino ataque de posesividad que tenía su novio.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Y morirme de hambre? —enarcó una ceja confuso por la actitud del chico.

—Me despiertas y vamos juntos.

—Dios no seas así —de improvisto la tonada del celular del mayor sonó cortando aquel denso ambiente. Dejó las compras en la mesa mientras el menor se hacía cargo de armar el desayuno con el ceño fruncido y el Uchiha fue a contestar un poco más alejado del pelirrojo.

—¿Sí?

—_Sasuke-teme ¿dónde estás?... acabas de perder las primeras clases _—Naruto. Suspiró pensando en qué decirle y se abocó a decirle la verdad.

—No voy a ir, me quedaré en casa de Gaara —musitaba mientras se revolvía los cabellos en un gesto completamente agotador.

—_¿Por qué demonios estás con él? _—sonaba enojado.

—No te tengo por qué dar explicaciones Naruto.

—_¡Soy tu novio!_

—No tú mascota. Nos veremos mañana —y sin nada más que decir cortó la comunicación.

Un día había oído decir que era mejor siempre decir la verdad cuando le era _infiel_ a su pareja, así nunca sospecharía mucho. Teóricamente ambos —Gaara y Naruto— sabían la existencia del otro aludiendo que eran sólo _amigos_ y que ellos eran su única pareja. Se volteó para ver cómo el menor terminaba de colocar la mesa con el agua recién hervida y le mandaba una clara mirada de "está servido idiota" por lo cual caminó hasta situarse al frente del aludido.

—¿Quién era?

—Naruto.

—¿Para qué te llamó?

—Para decirme que me estaba perdiendo las clases.

—Tu amigo es algo extraño…

_Amigo_… si tan sólo supiera. Alzó los hombros desentendiéndose de aquel asunto y procedió a comer lo que había traído de una cafetería cercana y se dispuso a pasar una tranquila mañana con su pelirrojo; quizás saldrían a dar una vuelta por allí tras descansar —o saciarse— lo suficiente.

Gaara era extravagante a su manera, y eso le gustaba. Siendo siempre serio no le gustaba, pero aquellos repentinos ataque posesivos sumado a su inseguridad emocional y sin denotar que la manera en la cual se desenvolvía lo embriagaba lo hacía sentirse bien, aún más cuando era capaz de congelar con su mirada a cualquier sujeto que los estuviera molestando… siempre le causó gracia su forma de ser. Guiado por sus instintos y pensamientos del momento envolvió al menor entre sus brazos aspirando aquella fragancia que lo desquiciaba y sintiendo el cálido cuerpo contrario en su pecho estremecerse con premura.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —cuestionó toscamente mientras seguía con sus acciones como si aquello no fuese nada.

—No lo sé, sorpréndeme.

Revolvió los cabellos carmines para joderlo ganándose una mirada entrecerrada y amenazante y se dejó llevar por el menor.

Gaara tenía diecinueve años y ya se hacía cargo de su propia empresa, no era para nada desconocido que su padre lo odiaba por lo cual siempre lo acribillo a estudios y pruebas para que se volviera loco, pero lo único que consiguió fue que aquel niño se convirtiera en su propia destrucción. El pelirrojo no mantenía una relación demasiado buena con sus hermanos, pero siempre los veía cada dos o una semana para saber de ellos. Apreció la belleza única que poseía aquel joven muchacho con su rictus de seriedad, sus pensamientos nadie los conocía por lo cual se permitía soñar despierto.

Todo en él cambió abruptamente cuando dos personas el mismo día se las ingeniaron para adentrarse a su podrido y lúgubre corazón; uno con su aparente personalidad explosiva y otro con su tranquilidad arrulladora y palabras precisas.

Ambos diferentes e iguales a la vez.

Cuando el menor estuvo listo ambos se bañaron bajo miradas tronadoras, palabras amenazantes y deslices propios de su relación y ya a las diez menos quince se encontraban de pie en la entrada del edificio en donde vivía el pelirrojo.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —cuestionó con voz grave y desinteresada el mayor.

—Al cine, quiero ver una película sin escuchar los chillidos de jovenzuelos en plena faena —mascullaba el menor irritado mientras lo jalaba de la manga de su chaqueta. Lo vio fruncir el ceño de reojo cuando los gritos de la calle comenzaron a cursar sus oídos —algo realmente molesto— y cuando dio la luz verde para peatones casi lo arrastro hasta el cine Arte de la avenida central.

—¿Eh?

—Di algo Uchiha del mal y te castro —el mayor redirigió su mirada asesina al pelirrojo y pagó las dichosas entradas. Cualquiera que los viera pensarían que se llevarían del asco y aquella convivencia era realmente obligatoria, ¿cómo pueden ser novios aquellos que se pelean cada tantos, fruncen sus ceños y dicen palabras de muerte súbita cuando el otro está dormido?... por lo menos la gente normal no.

Sasuke pasó bajo su perfil de 'me dices algo y desearás estar muerto' por las butacas rojas oscuras, y el menor cargaba sus respectivos jugos y PopCorn como si fueran su más preciado tesoro.

—No entiendo cómo puedes comer esa mierda —espetaba el pelinegro mientras le quitaba el jugo de manzana que traía el menor.

—Yo no necesito dieta para conservarme señor calorías —escupía las palabras el contrario con sorna.

—No seas ingenuo Sabaku, es por los químicos que tiene esa porquería que no las ingiero —mascullaba el otro enfurecido por llamarle sutilmente _metrosexual._

—Ája, lo que tú digas.

—Estúpido.

—Idiota.

—Crío.

—Arrogante.

—Desesperado.

—¡No soy desesperado!

—Lo que tú digas rojo —murmuró el otro — lo que tú digas —completo con algo de gracia mientras pasaban los créditos y una semi-poblada sala hacía silencio.

—Me haré un tatuaje —dijo de improvisto el menor mientas sus orbes aguamarina reproducían todo lo que en la pantalla se veía con nitidez.

—¿Qué te tatuarás?

—El kanji Ai —respondió girando su vista hasta su pareja esperando que le dijera "no destruyas tu cuerpo" como en su momento alguien le había dicho.

—Está bien… entonces yo me haré uno también.

—No digas estupideces.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó el Uchiha con sorna.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—El Domingo iremos —fue todo lo que el Uchiha dijo y sin mayor preludio ambos fijaron sus orbes oscuras y claras en la pantalla bajo aquel gran título destilando en rojo.

—Porquería de película de terror —enfatizó el pelirrojo lanzando las botellas y lo que quedaba de palomitas de maíz al basurero —, la sinopsis se veía mejor que esa mierda —discrepaba enojado.

—Lo que sea, vámonos rojo —revolvió una vez más aquellos furiosos cabellos escarlatas y el más joven golpeó la mano del mayor frustrado por todo eso, como medida preventiva para la seguridad nacional —o de las personas que pasaran cerca de su sulfurada pareja— asió una de las manos a la suya y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a un parque cualquiera.

—Te odio —masculló enojado el pelirrojo al verse tratado como un crío.

—Es mutuo.

Observó de reojo a su pareja, era volátil con su humor si no lo sabías controlar, pero bastaba con que se metieran con algo que él realmente quería y toda aquella explosión de furia mermaba para convertirse en un mar de tenebrosa calma y precisión en sus palabras ácidas.

—¿Qué me miras Uchiha?, ¿te gusto acaso? —sin contar con aquel tono de presunción en su voz.

—Me gustaría perforarte… pero creo que o te va el exhibicionismo —pronto un inmaculado y nimio color carmín —que podía ser confundido fácilmente— se instaló en aquellas mejillas, pero él conocía lo suficiente a Gaara como para decir que era un simple color nacido de la nada.

Se cuestionó el hecho de haber llegado a caer tan bajo ante un crío —porque para Sasuke lo era— pero con sólo ver cómo miraba amenazante a las personas y aquella mueca de asesino en serie bajo unas ojeras atenuadas bajo sus orbes aguamarina comprendió que muchas cosas escapaban de su entendimiento, como la razón por la cual llevaba una doble vida, o la comprensión de por qué por más que quisiese decidirse entre uno o el otro no podía, mientras más tiempo pasaba con ellos más dificultoso se volvía su decisión.

A Gaara lo quería por las mismas razones que quería a Naruto, pero los hechos por los cuales las razones se formaron eran demasiado distintos y no sacaba absolutamente nada con compararlos porque era inútil: ¡eran jodidamente diferentes!

—¿Qué piensas?, te quedaste demasiado perdido —aquel chico que estaba delante suyo ahora siempre notaba cualquier ínfimo detalle suyo, atento pero no en exceso y sabía identificar cuándo realmente necesitaba compañía.

—Pensaba en lo que haría sin ti —y de verdad que lo pensaba.

Cualquiera que conociera a un Uchiha cuestionaría si de verdad tenían sentimientos —él también lo hizo en su momento—, pero sólo bastaba encontrar a la persona indicada —o las personas indicadas— como para sacar a flote aquella muestra irracional de sentimentalismo en su justa medida.

—¿Y qué harías? —preguntó enojado el otro ante la sola mención de una presunta separación. Alzó los hombros en un gesto que claramente se entendía como un _no sé _y eso fue suficiente para su ruda pareja.

—Café —el pelirrojo asintió y fue en busca de la preciada cafeína para su novio y él se fue a sentar en una banca cercana.

Sabaku no Gaara era lo antagónico de Naruto… pero Naruto…

Decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos a un lado, ahora estaba con su pelirroja pareja y ya se pondría a pensar en su lío emocional cuando no estuviera ninguno de los dos.

_Naruto, ¿qué estaría haciendo su dobe?_

* * *

**E**nd Notes: Contestaré un review curioso:

_**deru**__2009-04-10__ . __**chapter 1**_

_una pregunta ¿porque siemore en tus fics sasuke es el descraciado pero acaba siempre feliz?, es que esto me recuerda a que en 'errores' le hiso de todo a mi naru T_T y aun asi termino lo se muerto pero sin pagar por lo que hace._

no me digas que aca sera igual?

● Sasuke es mi personaje favorito con todo y su mal humor, creo que por eso de cierta medida lo favorezco con sus acciones pero no acaba siempre feliz. Tomando el ejemplo de Errores, si bien lo maté, lo hice con la clara intención de que por su culpa la persona que amaba se volvió loca, a sus hijos los dejó botados y sin madre y obviamente hundió a Konoha poniendo al Oto por sobre de todas sus creencias… desde mi punto de vista no se murió feliz, sino todo lo contrario y creo que es suficiente castigo. Ahora del punto de vista más personal creo que estás acontumbrado/a a leer escritos donde a Sasuke lo hacen miserable y Naruto siempre lo rescata u algo parecido... en mis escritos nunca encontrarás a un Naruto que salve a Sasuke o a un Sasuke que salve a Naruto: siempre son problemas.

Y con respecto a tu último cuestionamiento: No lo sé, Duple Vita nació tras pensar que sería novedoso hacer un trío.

**Ahora** a unas palabras generales:

Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo es la expresión de la relación que Sasuke mantiene con Gaara, y si se fijaron —o leyeron bien—, Gaara tampoco sabe que Sasuke tiene otra pareja por lo tanto es un engaño doble, y como bien dice el título: Una doble vida.

Comencé con el cuestionamiento inmediato de la presunta vida de Sasuke sin ninguno, y aclaro que ante cualquier duda del pairing final no la diré. Obviamente ustedes se preguntaran ¿pero si queda con Gaara por qué no lo pusiste en Sasuke U. & Gaara?; es sencillo: Porque irremediablemente los personajes principales son Naruto y Sasuke allí va la pelea y **no** no estoy diciendo el pairing final, eso lo decidiré cuando vea sus reviews titubeantes y anhelantes —los que me lleguen mejor dicho—.

No los molesto más y espero sus comentarios y sí, el próximo capítulo le toca a Naruto.

—Gaa—

* * *


	3. III: Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Duple Vita

Por: Gaa

* * *

**III**

Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Abrió sus orbes azules para enfocarlas perezosamente en el techo de blanco dominante. Bostezó abrumado por el cansancio corporal y comenzó a revolcarse entre sus sábanas que le invitaban subliminalmente a quedarse allí descansando y olvidarse del tedioso día del cual tenía que ser partícipe, lagrimeó un poco y tambaleante se levantó de aquella cama para pasar al baño e irse a tomar su ducha matutina.

Paso media hora cuando por las puertas del cuarto de limpieza saliera un rejuvenecido Naruto con una sonrisa embriagadora y sus orbes vivaces.

—¡Hoy será un buen día! —gritó decidido mientras caminaba hasta el clóset y sacaba la ropa del diaria. Miró su agenda electrónica dándose cuenta de un acosa: tenía examen —, ¡maldita sea no estudié nada! —vociferó cuando se medio ponía los pantalones —, ¡mierda 'ttebayo!

Caminó presuroso a la Universidad algo desarreglado, sus orbes preocupadas por el examen 'sorpresa' le daban un toque bastante depresivo y así —con el bolso arrastrado y la camisa arrugada— se encaminó a su aula para aceptar un llamativo reprobado, más cuando pasaba por el casino de la Universidad a lo lejos pudo apreciar a su novio quien compraba su éxtasis matutino, decidió que el reprobado podía esperar y arrastró sus pies hasta llegar a la espalda contraria y apoyar su frente en ella suspirando cansado.

No le sorprendió para nada que el aludido siguiera con su compra, por lo cual espero en su posición pacientemente hasta que el otro denotara su frustrada presencia.

—Has vuelto a olvidarte de un examen —concluyó el poseedor de las orbes negras cuando de reojo observó su rostro.

—No te burles teme, no me hubiese pasado si hubieses venido ayer —masculló alzando su vista con rencor.

—No me culpes por tus irresponsabilidades —el mayor se removió de su posición y se encaminó hasta una mesa vacía en donde se sentó, tenía un bloque libre debido a que Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde y aunque acostumbraba a esperar en el salón Naruto parecía necesitar un poco de su atención.

—¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

—Ya te lo dije, me quedé en casa de Gaara.

—Bastardo, prefieres estar con él que conmigo —la mirada fiera del rubio le llegó de lleno pero no respondió, después de todo en su justa medida le gustaba estar con los dos —. ¡¿Y no dices nada?!

—Cállate, dime ¿qué examen tienes ahora? —cuestionó eludiendo la pregunta.

—Políticas Públicas —masculló aburrido de todo eso.

—Repasa algo dobe, o si no cuando rindas examen necesitaras un cien —murmuró al beber su Capuccino.

—¡No me hables así!... ahora que lo pienso teme, vi en la cartelera de cine una película de terror que me gustaría ir a ver —dijo animado mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa esperando una respuesta.

—Como no sea Torturas al anochecer te acompaño, es una mierda de película —aceptó.

—¡Pero si salió hace poco!

—La fui a ver con Gaara.

—¡Argg ése pelirrojo de mierda!

—Lo que digas. Me tengo que ir nos vemos en la tarde —cuando se disponía a marcharse con sus galletas y café el rubio lo detuvo para darle un casto beso y marcharse el también.

Naruto no era cursi, pero desde que lo conocía —más bien desde que eran novios— gustaba de besarlo cada vez que se separaban, como asegurándose de algo que él no conociese… pero hacía bien en cierta medida.

Hatake llegó al mismo tiempo que él al salón con un café en sus manos y un sándwich en la otra. Juntos se adentraron a la aula y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando en conjunto con sus compañeros sacaron sus computadoras portátiles y se dispusieron a trabajar individualmente.

—Bien clase, os tengo un trabajo en cuartetos —anunciaba cuando la clase ya finalizaba —. Crearán una empresa de verdad que tendrá que estar funcionando al menos un mes en el Campus, elijan la que sea pero eso será el ochenta por ciento de su calificación total.

—¡Pero Hatake-sensei! —gritaban algunos alumnos abrumados por tanta presión.

—Bien pequeños colibríes, nos veremos la próxima semana.

Suspiró ya que sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—¡Uchiha-san!, ¿quieres estar en mi grupo? —fastidiosas peticiones de gente inservible, iba a negar la propuesta pero pronto una chica pelirroja irrumpió en la conversación.

—¡Sasuke-kun ya tiene equipo! —exhaló aire con cansancio y se fijó que ya eran las dos de la tarde.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¡Pero nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo Sasuke-kun! —aseveró la muchacha.

—Está bien. Suigetsu, Juugo síganme —así el grupo salió del aula omitiendo las miradas resentidas del resto. Caminaron a su paso en silencio durante unos minutos siendo Suigetsu quien rompiera el tenso ambiente que se formaba.

—Tsk, no entiendo por qué siempre sucede lo mismo cuando nos mandan a hacer trabajos.

—Es porque Sasuke-san es muy cotizado.

—El grandulón tiene razón tiburón, Sasuke-kun es impresionante.

—Lo que sea, aunque el bastardo tiene una suerte —el aludido no escuchaba nada, simplemente caminaba hasta el área recreativa en busca de su dobe para que no se alarmara con su demora y como lo predijo lo encontró mirando a todos lados.

—¡Sasuke-teme, ¿por qué demoras tanto dattebayo?! —exclamó el rubio a penas lo vio a lo lejos.

—Ni llegas y ya te grita —pronunció con una sardónica sonrisa Suigetsu.

—Naruto-san parece tener un radar para Sasuke-san —aceptaba Juugo con algo de gracia —cosa irregular en él— pero basto la mirada negra y amenazante para detener más palabras de las ya correspondientes.

—Naruto —saludo cuando estuvo a unos pasos del rubio problema con su voz pasiva y desinteresada.

—Baka-suke, suspendieron el examen porque al parecer Iruka-sensei se sentía mal hoy —y Sasuke ató cabos.

Kakashi más una café matutino y pan integral daba como resultado una noche movida y cero tiempo para que su compañero de piso —Iruka— le hiciera algo de comer.

Pervertido profesor.

—Tienes suerte dobe —cuando se disponía a sentarse observó a los chicos mirarle amenazantemente, pero no por eso evitó que descansara su cuerpo en el césped al costado del rubio —. Siéntense, nos pondremos de acuerdo aquí.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu eran sus compañeros-amigos desde que tenía conocimiento. Cuando conoció a Naruto se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los amigos del rubio alguna vez él los había visto en la preparatoria, incluso algunos conocidos y 'amigos' comunes como lo eran Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura e Ino quienes estaban en su curso; pero con los chicos eran otra cosa.

Ellos sabían la verdad, ellos conocían a su pelirrojo y a su rubio y le ayudaban.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer teme? —cuando se enteraron de que salía con alguien tan contrario a él se rieron durante días de su mala suerte, pero bastó al conocer a Gaara —por accidente— cuando se dieron cuenta de la realidad y ellos, como buenos amigos, no pensaron mucho en aquello para luego darle su apoyo.

Naruto les conocía, Gaara también; entre ellos mismos se conocían incluso frente a frente pero tan ingenuos que nunca sospecharon nada… sólo era cosa de tiempo.

—Una empresa, ahora silencio.

—¿Qué empresa haremos? —cuestionó la fémina del grupo.

—Probablemente los demás elijan algo sencillo con algo referido al casino o algo similar —argumentó Juugo mientras sacaba el cuaderno para anotar.

—Haremos la empresa según las deficiencias del campus, así no tendremos competencia —pensó Suigetsu tras un tiempo.

—Bien, tomando lo dicho por Suigetsu… este campus posee cuatro facultades por lo cual una de sus deficiencias son los espacios recreacionales y indumentaria técnica… si bien tenemos las salas necesarias la mayoría de ellas están en malas condiciones.

—Unamos la arquitectura con la decoración de medios externos —ideó Karin.

—No algo más fuerte…

—Hagamos un edifico en el poniente —expuso el moreno con una sonrisa —, una empresa necesita un lugar dónde hacerse, como también mostrar su materia, en el área poniente hay sólo jardines y aprovecharemos eso para ser un ambiente natural y le daremos otro edifico más en donde hacer clases —expuso Sasuke.

—Eso cuesta mucho Sasuke-kun, tendremos que reinvertir nuestros fondos familiares y dejar de lado en lanzamiento de la empresa Hebi.

—Puede esperar, esto me gusta —olvidando el hecho de que el rubio escuchaba todo eso —y les miraba como si estuviesen locos—. El equipo de Sasuke planeó qué hacer hasta eso de las cuatro cuando ya no quedaban más personas en el campus ya sea por clases, o porque ya se habían retirado.

—¡Teme préstame atención! —chilló Uzumaki.

—Ya va dobe, vámonos a tu departamento, estoy algo cansado —el rubio asintió y ambos entre tontas discusiones se adentraron al hogareño lugar que habitaba el rubio.

—No tengo nada en el refrigerador teme.

—No me sorprende usurontonkachi, eres tan idiota que no puedes ir al supermercado.

—¡Sasuke!

—Pediré algo por teléfono, ven —el poseedor de las orbes claras asintió feliz por ser mimado en cierto sentido y no esperó hasta recostarse en el sofá colocando su rubia cabellera en los muslos contrarios admirando desde allí el perfil de su novio —. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Pizza con extra queso 'ttebayo.

Mientras Naruto estaba allí compartiendo su calor humano mientras podía, él pedía la pizza sin perder de vista los movimientos del menor, pero nunca dando a entender que lo observaba.

Cuando colgó el teléfono observó las marcas en las mejillas contrarias y la gravedad afectó sus dedos, esa era su extraña manía cada vez que estaban solos o en un momento importante para ambos: pasar las puntas de sus dedos sintiendo aquellas estilizadas cicatrices. Lo observó entrecerrar sus párpados para y aquellas rendijas azulas vivaces lo miraron más fijamente en silencio.

No se movió un milímetro pero cortó aquel contacto manteniendo aquella mirada como si de un reto se tratara. El menor inquieto por el silencio se levantó sin perder de vista su rostro y a horcajadas se sentó sobre él pasando sus brazos por el cuello ofreciendo su cuerpo como prisión humana; el calor de Naruto siempre lo sofocaba, su tacto lo estremecía por ser tan suave a su piel, aquellos orbes desbordante de sueños e ingenuidad le hacían desear destrozarle y provocarlo, su carácter indomable: todo Naruto…, lo quería todo de él.

El rubio reprimió un gemido al descifrar aquella oscura mirada de ansiedad desbordante y posesión. Mordió sus labios en un claro gesto que indicaba lo que él también deseaba y con rudeza presionó el cuerpo contrario en el sofá.

Su manera tan salvaje de expresarse, aquella fiereza que incluso la demostraba en la cama y lo interminable de sus energías, su forma de ser.

—Bastardo.

Bruscamente se hizo de aquellos deseables labios queriendo mermar el sentimiento de posesión y destrucción que tenía por él, quiso absorber su existencia y que aquellos azules y brillantes orbes se fijaran sólo en él, en nadie más que en él. Presionó con fuerza el cuerpo logrando que el rubio soltara un agudo gemido de dolor el cual aprovecho para adentrar su vivaz lengua induciendo aquella calidad cavidad al deseo más profundo, cuando la lengua de Naruto le quiso buscar retiro sus labios sabiendo que aquello le molestaría, pero eso era lo que quería.

—Ya te las verás teme —balbuceó enojado y pronto invirtió las posiciones logrando que ambos se dieran en el suelo en un doloroso choque para el Uchiha quien reprimió el gemino abriendo sus oscuros ojos para admirar el fruto de su reciente obsesión.

El rubio presionó con fuerza sus caderas con las piernas y se inclinó logrando que sus narices se rozaran embriagadoramente.

—Te lo has buscado —entre caricias bruscas presionó los botones rosas de su pecho logrando que sacara un lastimero gemido y como venganza el mayor mordió bestialmente su cuello logrando hacerlo sangrar —, ahora eres un vampiro teme, pues veamos si puedes con un zorro —aquella voz… esa voz que lo incitaba a lo ilícito. Ocupó sus piernas para volver a revirar al rubio quien movía sus brazos para evitar aquella posición y lo golpeó en el estómago quitándole el aliento a su pareja.

—Te lo has buscado mi pequeño kitsune, te amaestraré y veamos cómo te queda tu culo después de hoy —susurró enronquecidamente, pero el aludido sólo se carcajeó unos segundos antes de volver a mirar con sus finas orbes cielo al contrario.

—Veamos quién queda con el culo perforado, Sa-suke —espetó separando las sílabas de su nombre en un claro gesto de desafío. El rubio —en una movida sorprendente— golpeó sus partes íntimas y luego sintió el peso de la lujuria en su entrepierna, le había dolido como nunca pero eso lo hacía más incitante —. Neko malo —se escuchó balbucear. Respiró agitadamente dando su pelea por perdida cuando sintió las uñas contrarias hacerse bajo su camisa pero el sonido del timbre cortó su reciente aura de sadomasoquismo.

—¡Pizza!

—¡Joder! —espetó frustrado el rubio golpeando al costado de la cabeza de su pareja.

—Parece que _alguien_ quiere que yo no pierda —el Uchiha se levantó de lugar sin molestarse siquiera y abrió la puerta a pesar de que su cabello estaba despeinado, su cuello rojo, su polera mitad rota y sus pantalones desabrochados.

—Esto… lo siento, yo son--—

—No importa, quédate con el vuelto —espetó cerrando la puerta tras pagar el consumo y se dirigió a la sala.

—¡Esto no ha terminado Sasuke!

—No he dicho lo contrario baka.

—¡¿A quién le dices baka?!

—Espera…

—¿Esperar qué?

—Creo que…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que eres más baka de lo que piensas.

—¡Sasuke!

—No chilles dobe, no de daré de mi Pizza.

—P-pero…

—Usurontonkachi.

—¡Deja de insultarme!

—Ya va, ya va pero deja de gritar.

—No grito, sólo hablo fuerte.

—Lo que digas rubio.

—¡Arghh Sasuke-teme!

Naruto, su incorregible rubio fiero y voraz, le gustaba… todo él le gustaba a pesar de ser tan…

—Idiota.

—¿Dijiste algo Sasuke-teme?

Lo dicho…

* * *

**S**i Sasuke lo quiere a ambos. Espero que este les haya gustado más —al parecer no a muchas personas les gusta el SasuGaa/GaaSasu. Pues verán, en mis escritos verán los denominados 'Suke' (dan y reciben _amor)… _así que a Sasuke le dan y da por partida doble.

El próximo capítulo es sorpresa para ustedes. ¡Lo que muchos piden! —no sé lo que piden porque no me dejan comentarios pero sonaba lindo decirlo xD—.

La relación de Naruto y Sasuke es tan normal como la de Sasuke y Gaara… quiero decir —para que me entiendan mejor—. Ellos se ven como novios únicos monopolizando su tiempo, pero a pesar de eso saben de la existencia de los dos ahora el punto es… ¿cuánto durará?

Me gustaría escuchar sus ideas ya que no sé muy bien cómo hacer que se descubran, no es que esté carente de ideas tampoco pero me gustaría que este escrito sea más… ¿compartido?... bueno ustedes me comprenden.

¡Saludos a mi camarón con queso! —Chibi, me acordé de ti xD—, y a las personas que me han dejado comentarios hasta ahora.

_Edición primera_: **Miércoles**_, 22 de Abril 2009._

—Gaa—


	4. IV: Veritas

Duple Vita

Por: Gaa

* * *

**IV**

Veritas

* * *

_Y la vida sigue…_

Se removió de aquella cama incómodo por la luz que se traslucía por aquellas cortinas rojizas, admiró de mala gana que ya era bastante tarde como para ir a su primera clase, pero lo suficientemente temprano como para salvar sus demás ramos. Giró su cuerpo encontrándose atrapado entre la cama y otra entidad aferrándolo entre la suavidad de las sábanas y el calor embriagante de su calor.

—Gaara —con sus pálidas manos trazó un patrón sobre el cuerpo contrario tratando de despertarlo con sutileza mientras se removía. Escuchó los gruñidos del menor y sonrió con sorna para luego atrapar aquellos esquicitos labios finos bajo los suyos moviéndolos levemente hasta hacer participar al contrario.

—Es muy temprano —mascullaba enojado el pelirrojo cuando se separaron por unos momentos y tuvo la posibilidad de ver el reloj de mesa. Sus orbes aguamarina se dirigieron a Sasuke quien comenzaba a recoger sus cosas y adentrarse al baño aledaño.

—Lo sé, pero hoy es miércoles y tengo que ir a estudiar… si quieres te puedes quedar más tiempo en cama y yo me voy —adjuntó como si nada adentrándose en aquel habitación de negras baldosas.

—Está bien… pero me bañaré contigo —el poseedor de las orbes negras asintió mientras dejaba la puerta abierta y comenzaba a llenar la bañera, era esa una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba tanto Gaara: Nunca le recriminaba nada y confiaba ciegamente en él.

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke pisó la Universidad T* sintió aquellos brazos contrarios rodeándole su pecho con fuerza algo dolorosa mientras aquella fragancia clásica de Ramen mezclado con perfume NY le llegaba de manera inmediata.

—Eres un maldito teme, no me llamaste en toda la tarde —la voz recriminadora se dejaba caer pesadamente en su lóbulo y en un movimiento algo soso escapó de aquella prisión de músculos para voltearse y encontrar aquellos orbes azulados.

—Naruto —soltó aburrido.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —él tendía a ser muy controlador cuando quería y por cualquier cosa que hiciera o no estaba arriba de su persona dirigiendo su vida.

—Naruto déjame —exclamó mientras giraba por sus talones y se encaminaba nuevamente a su aula. Aquella actitud del Uzumaki lo descolocaba, de cierta manera retorcida le agradaba —muy en el fondo— que estuviera encima de sí preocupándose y tratando de controlarlo lo más posible para que no se escapara de sus manos, pero también quería su espacio personal, poder pensar sin tener su cabeza rubia metida entre sus cosas, poder respirar sin ver aquellos orbes zafiros haciendo aquella acción.

Naruto era muy desconfiado del mundo… aunque a veces creía él que su posesividad se debía a que antes no tenía nadie a quien querer y sentir aquella sensación de ser amado.

—¡Teme! —sintió cómo los pasos de su rubio novio se alejaron de él dándole un poco de espacio antes que lo acribillara con sus palabras de lo tan mal pareja que era y si no fuera por su misericordia hace tiempo habrían terminado.

—Dobe —sonrió de medio lado con prepotencia y con aquella expresión tan lejana y frívola del mundo se adentró a sus clases pensando en cómo quizás solucionar aquel inconveniente que le había nacido en la mañana.

Y de lo dicho al hecho…

Su rubio se había molestado con él, pero también tenía que comprender que un Uchiha también tenía privacidad.

—¡Y ni siquiera te disculpas! —gritaba su pareja mientras juntos se adentraban a su departamento peleando como siempre. Sus vecinos estaban acostumbrados a los gritos de Naruto mientras que él tenía que _intentar_ calmar a la bestia —, ¡a veces pienso que no me quieres!, ¿es que estás con otro? —a pesar de lo que muchos podían pensar él no se colocaba nervioso cuando le mencionaba en su relación un tercero.

Pensó en su pelirrojo por unos momentos y volvió su vista al rubio: ahora lo más importante era Naruto. Suspiró cansino sin negar ni afirmar nada y caminó hasta la figura masculina abrazando por los hombros al rubio, quien a pesar de tener casi la misma altura se dejaba hacer.

—Si no quisiera estar contigo… hace tiempo te hubiese cortado —él no daba palabras miserables de fidelidad, porque precisamente aquello no era, sino que decía la verdad.

No es que no lo quisiera, no es que no apreciara que él —una persona tan extrovertida, alegre y audaz— se fijara en alguien tan arrogante, frío y soberbio como lo era él… si bien el rubio era torpe, desquiciante, chillón, demasiado hablador e impulsivo esos mismos defectos le gustaban en su justa medida: aquello lo hacían ser Uzumaki Naruto, la persona con la cual podía discutir horas sobre alguna estupidez y nunca se aburriría de su presencia y a pesar de que su 'noviazgo' era una extensión sólida de lo que era su amistad anhelaba aquel lazo en secreto y sin destilarlo mucho.

Él no estaría con Naruto si no le gustara, eso estaba asumido: él quería al rubio por lo que era… _como también quería y asumía su condición con Gaara_.

El poseedor de marcas en las mejillas hizo un extraño mohín con sus labios y lo golpeó fuerte en el hombro donde ahora recaería un hematoma, pero no le importaba. Pronto se vio preparando la cena con la cual tranquilizaría a aquel inquieto ente en su sala quien desordenaba todas sus cosas para hacerse notar y se reía de él…

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse besó al rubio en la puerta del departamento contrario. Los fuertes brazos contrarios lo ciñeron al cuerpo trigueño mientras que aquella juguetona lengua buscaba la suya con frenesí. Sintió suspirar a la persona entre sus brazos sobre sus labios y mordió la mejilla en un claro gesto de aceptación y se soltaron con ansias de llegar a más, pero ambos tenían que estudiar y sabían que no lo lograrían teniendo la presencia de ellos muy cerca.

—¿Irás el Viernes a la conmemoración? —cuestionó con su habitual tono de voz.

—Sí, te vendré a buscar —afirmaba y tras besarlo castamente se largó antes que aquella situación se descontrolara.

Su sentido moral a veces lo atosigaba cuando hacía eso, ¿dónde quedaron la enseñanza de sus padres?, ¿dónde quedaron sus ideas conservadoras?... ¡verdad!: todo se fue al traste cuando los conoció.

Tan distintos y tan iguales.

Naruto y Gaara… antagónicos fieramente pero producían el mismo sentimiento de querer acapararlos por completo, de ansiar su cuerpo, su vida y sus sentimientos hacía él.

¿Qué si estaba satisfecho?: Por supuesto. Irónicamente con su vida siempre había sido frío y calculador, las personas poco le importaban y si bien con Naruto comenzó a hablarle porque lo sacaba de quicio y Gaara porque era un existencialista extravagante a su vista, las cosas avanzaron por su propio rumbo. Él no planeó sentir aquella emoción por Naruto cuando intempestivamente él se le declaró de la manera más bizarra posible... no lo pudo evitar.

Mientras estaba con el rubio aquel sentimiento de ser un niño no se le quitaba de la cabeza, verdaderamente se sentía vivo con él.

Cuando estaba con Gaara el sentimiento de sentirse comprendido le golpeaba rudamente, aquella silenciosa compañía que de repente se volvía adrenalinita también lo hacía sentirse vivo, y si le preguntaran decidirse por uno… él no sabría qué contestar.

Sin Naruto… no se imaginaba la vida sin Naruto, el sólo hecho de pensarlo algo extraño sucedía con su cuerpo y pensar que lo hacían colapsar y buscar a su rubio para mantenerlo en sus brazos y no dejarle escapar.

Pero sin Gaara… Dios, la vida era complicada ¿por qué ellos no podían ser uno?

Se había enamorado absurdamente de dos personas y no sabía cómo afrontarlo, y tampoco era como que se ocultara mucho en los meses que llevaba saliendo con ambos.

_Los mismos meses, el mismo sentimiento, el mismo día de aniversario, la misma pasión…_

No podía controlar lo que su alma le pedía, y se sintió indefenso, antes no le pasaba aquello: no dependía de nadie ni de nada. Cómo cambian las cosas ¿eh?

Suspiró un poco y se revolvió sus cabellos… no era tan importante estudiar ya que comprendía la materia y estaba seguro de que Naruto siquiera abriría el cuaderno al llegar a su casa y lo llamaría. Sonrió con sorna al saber lo que haría su pareja y decidido a no desperdiciar su tiempo sin él —tenía una imperiosa necesidad de él en esos momentos— tomó las llaves de su departamento y se calzó sin pensarlo mucho, pero bastó para abrir la puerta cuando una figura de casi su misma estatura estaba indecisa entre tocar o no el timbre.

—Esto… Sasuke-teme —murmuró el rubio cohibido por haber sido pillado allí titubeando por no saber qué hacer.

—Hn… rubio —susurró antes de abrazarlo rudamente. Aspiró aquel aroma hasta quedar obnubilado por la fragancia y sintió los trigueños brazos envolver su espalda tan necesitado como él mismo se sentía.

No hacían falta palabras… no, no lo hacían. Torpemente buscaron sus labios hasta perderse en aquella fiera necesidad que poseían, desesperados por más contacto el Uchiha lanzó el cuerpo contrario a la pared sin siquiera pensar que estarían a pasos en su casa resguardado de las miradas curiosas…

No, no pensó porque lo quería ya.

Bajo torpes y rudos movimientos logró hacerse de aquella espalda tan fornida y el contrario logró introducir sus manos en su estorboso pantalón de vestir.

—Naruto —el suspiro de aquel nombre rodeado de tanta necesidad por hacerse del cuerpo contrario hicieron temblar de ansia al menor quien suspiro lentamente en el oído contrario. Apretó la espalda de su pareja con vehemencia mientras a tientas intentaba llegar a su casa.

—¿Sasuke?

_Pero tarde o temprano…_

—Joder —masculló el rubio separándose de su novio —, ¿qué quieres Gaara?

_Las cosas se sabrían…_

—Sasuke-teme ser tu novio es un asco… siempre hay algo que nos interrumpen.

—¿Novios?... ¿Sasuke?

_Y él tendría que ser hombre…_

—Gaara… —levantó su vista por fin fijándola en la aguamarina. No se había dado cuenta el tono condescendiente que había utilizado y su rubio no hacía nada más que cagarla más.

—Sí novios, ¿por? ¡No le dijiste teme! —gritó Uzumaki señalando al Uchiha.

—Con que novios —aquella rudeza en la voz del pelirrojo… aquel instinto asesino.

—Creo que hay algo que tienen que saber —murmuró armándose de valor como todo un Uchiha mirando a ambas personas. Una de ellas queriéndolo matar y otra como si fuese a recibir un regalo.

_Y a pesar de eso… no sentía culpa._

—Gaara: él es mi novio Naruto el de la Universidad —el pelirrojo asintió como si nada de aquello fuese relevante y miró al rubio esperando sus reacciones —… Naruto: él es mi novio de la cafetería, Gaara.

Dos novios… una sola persona.

_Los amaba a ambos._

—No bromees Sasuke-teme…

—Él no bromea.

—¡Tú no me hables!

—¿Crees que es normal que tu novio tenga otro novio?

—¡Eso es mentira!

—Tan mentira como esto…

Unos labios ajenos a los del rubio pero tan candentes y furiosos con él que no los pudo negar…

_Quizás cuándo los volvería a besar…_

—¡Basta!

_Esto era la verdad_…

—¡Basta es mentira!, ¡Sasuke nunca me haría eso!... es mentira.

Lágrimas…

—Eres despreciable Sasuke.

Odio.

—¡Dijiste que me amabas!

Rencor…

—Esta es la última vez…

_Dolor…_

—Yo… yo de verdad los amo…

* * *

_*_Universidad T: Universidad de Tokyo.

*Veritas: Verdad.

**B**astante confuso el encuentro pero lo hice. Una persona me dejó un comentario diciendo que no había la misma pasión de Sasuke por Naruto que la que tuvo Sasuke con Gaara y no le doy más razón porque la tiene completamente.

El anterior capítulo me salió algo forzado… tenía visto éste como el segundo capítulo pero se me ocurrió en el trascurso de la escritura que debería hacer uno solamente de Gaara y uno solamente de Naruto para explicarles su relación y luego recaer en esto.

Si hay algo que me gusta es escribir acerca de la relación tan brusca que tiene Sasuke con Naruto… con Gaara —desde mi punto de vista— la tiene algo más existencialista y asesina, también me gusta pero amo la rudeza :D

Ustedes me dirán que probablemente el Sasuke del final —diciendo te amo— es muy rancio… Yo lo tomé por el lado de que si son pareja, de verdad los ama tanto como él dice no tendrá inconveniente de develar aquellos sentimiento "los Uchiha sin temor a nada". Ellos lo que quieren lo toman por lo cual traduje el dicho a el sentir "el los ama y los toma" con aquellas palabras.

Espero sus comentarios —sí, los espero con ansias—.

P.D: Cambie de Nick, este es más genial xDD

Saludos Gaa—

* * *


	5. V: Mortis

* * *

Duple Vita

Por: Gaa

* * *

**V**

Mortis

* * *

«_Eres un sinvergüenza Uchiha _»

Sí lo era, y lo tenía más que claro.

«_¡¿Cómo mierda pensaste que sería un puto como tú?!_»

No era puto… ni mucho menos cualquier sufijo que se le asemejara… simplemente los quería a ambos. Las palabras de su ex-rubio dolían, no como a él le hubiese gustado, sino que le había tocado aquello que llamaban 'moral' que poco ya tenía de ella.

No supo cómo explicarse, no supo qué decirle… pero lo que sí tenía bien claro es que a pesar de intentar calmarlo y acercarse a él lo único que logró fue una enorme contusión en su mejilla y un par de costillas rotas.

«_¡No te quiero ver más, ni a ti ni a tu estúpido noviecito!_»

¿Cómo no se iban a ver si estaban en la misma Universidad?...

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle producto de las pastillas que le habían recomendado y el esforzarse por pensar una solución, se sentía tan vacío, tan sólo…

_Tan muerto…_

—No deberías estar de pie a éstas horas —giró su oscura mirada la esquina de la calle en la cual se encontraba… por unos momentos se había olvidado de la paliza que le había dado Gaara.

—¿Me vienes a pegar otra vez?, porque si es así rogaría que fuese en las costillas izquierdas —murmuró tratando de enderezarse sin temor a más golpes, después de todo se los merecía.

Uchiha sin temor a nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo hacía por cortesía, no porque quisiera, lo único que quería Gaara de él en esos momentos era verlo tres metros bajo tierra descuartizado. Señaló el bar de la esquina dispuesto a embriagarse un poco para olvidar todo, no importaba que mañana siquiera pudiese omitir el dolor físico y mental… sólo por hoy — no te conviene en tu estado.

—No seas cortés conmigo Gaara, no te viene en lo más mínimo bien que me quieres castrar.

—Haz lo que quieras Uchiha.

—Gracias, merecía tu estúpido permiso para poder intoxicarme en paz —espetó con sorna caminando lo más digno que podía abriendo la puerta del local con desdén.

Se dirigió a la barra siendo seguido por Gaara, quien parecía ser su cargo de conciencia físico porque sólo al verlo le daban unas terribles ganas de dejar este mundo.

—¿Sasuke?

—Un Whisky.

—¿En las rocas?

—Puro —cortó… aquello era como veneno a la sangre.

—Te vas a provocar un paro cardíaco Uchiha.

—¡¿Qué eres ahora?!, ¡¿mi puta conciencia?! —gritó estresado girándose para no verlo.

Estaba cansado, tenía frío y estaba solo… más solo que nunca.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras, y cuando ya no des más de borracho estaré aquí a tú lado para llevarte al Hospital y te den un lavado de estómago.

A la mierda con todo.

El cantinero le sirvió el trago dejándole la botella de lado y esperando a que hablara, conocía al Uchiha desde hacía tiempo y sabía quiénes eras sus respectivos novios. En un local como ése había escuchado cosas peores pero aquel chico de azulados cabellos era un bastardo único.

—¿Por qué no lo detiene? —cuestionó el pelirrojo al ver que ya habían pasado tres horas, y a pesar de que el Uchiha se veía más que ebrio le seguía dando tragos sin importarle mucho cómo lo vieran las demás personas.

—Está desahogado sus penas Gaara-san, déjelo un poco —murmuró con una sonrisa. Al local entró Ryo y Namiko, quienes a ver al Uchiha en la barra se fueron a sentar con él pasando por alto al de orbes claros.

—Hola Sasuke —murmuraron al unisón, una dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro palpándole la espalda.

—¿A qué se debe tu borrachera? —cuestionó Ryo mientras pedía un Tequila.

—M-me… me han pillado, je… —balbuceó para después sonreír de medio lado.

—Joo… ¿y cómo reaccionó tu rubio? —cuestionó Namiko.

Ryo y Namiko eran 'amigos' de barra, los había conocido el mismo día de su primer aniversario con ambos chicos y justo estaban allí el día en que habló por primera vez de cómo llevaba su vida a unos completos desconocidos.

—Me golpeo, aunque rojo no se lo tomó mejor —habló más despierto a pesar de su embriaguez —. Naruto me rompió unas cuantas costillas y contusiones, y Gaara me rompió otras dos y me dejó la espalda hecha mierda —aseveraba rápidamente y balbuceando unas palabras.

—Vaya…

—Eso está mal —murmuró Ryo. Gaara no se perdía nada de la conversación, eran ya las cinco de la mañana y aquellos chicos seguían al costado de la barra con Sasuke y unos cuantos tíos más quienes estaban en las mesas de su espalda opinando algunas cosas de las que decía el Uchiha.

—¿Y quién es el pelirrojo de allá? —cuestionó Namiko al ver que no tomaba pero seguía las acciones del Uchiha.

Sasuke giró y visualizó difusamente la figura de Gaara.

—E-es Gaarra —expresó confusamente.

Apoyó su frente en la mesa y sin decir más todo quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué dijo? —cuestionó Ayako —una chica más que no conocía Gaara—.

—Es Gaara-san, el ex-novio de Sasuke… habitualmente lo llamaba rojo —decía el cantinero sirviendo más tragos a pesar de que ya tenía que cerrar.

—¡Oh diablos!, ¡¿Tú eres Gaara?!... vaya, eres más intimidante de lo que Sasuke dijo —aceptaba Ryo mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué hace aquí en todo caso?

—Esperará hasta que Sasuke terminé de beber para llevarlo al hospital y hacerle un lavado, está tomando pastillas por la paliza —informó de nuevo el cantinero.

La penetrante mirada del pelirrojo intimidó a cualquiera pero Ryo —que de cierta manera era más cercano a Sasuke— indagó inevitablemente.

—No entiendo por qué estás aquí… lo odias, deberías por lo menos dejarse embriagar solo —argumentó para ver de reojo la miserable situación del Uchiha.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—No… bueno, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por él después de todo.

—¡¿Mínimo?! —espetó con ira —, ¡nos engañó! —vociferó mirando con sus profundas orbes claras a los demás.

—Si tan enojado estuvieras no estarías aquí para llevártelo… él ha hecho mucho por ustedes —manifestó Eri quien bebía agua mineral al costado de Ayako.

—Como si fuera un superhéroe.

Los demás omitieron aquel dicho y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

—Sasuke tenía razón en algo —murmuró uno—, no es fácil enamorarse de dos personas.

—Ni que lo digas, recuerdas el primer mes de aniversario que tuvo… ¿recuerdas cómo llego?

—¡Hecho mierda! —vitorearon todos de una vez con una grata sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio… quería saber, él _de verdad quería saber_.

—¡Oh, recuerdo ése día en especial! —comenzó el cantinero a sabiendas de la atención que le colocaba el pelirrojo —, aquel día…

« Llegó como todas las noches del día Jueves desde hacía cinco meses Uchiha Sasuke apareció en la cantina Chidori, siempre que entraba las personas del local fijaban su vista en él sea quien sea, siempre llamando la atención.

Caminó hasta la barra y se sentó cansado en su puesto de siempre, el cual cada vez que iba estaba habilitado, y si no lo estaba el cantinero lo echaba por él. Con su cuerpo desgarbado se sentó con parsimonia y suspiró todo el aire que tenía aguantado, aquello era suficiente para el Barman quien sabía lo que significaba: cansancio.

—_¿De nuevo por aquí Sasuke-san? _—murmuró con una sonrisa de medio lado. Saco un vaso de Brandy y sirvió en él el preciado licor que tanto ansiaba el cuerpo del menor. El Uchiha asintió estirando la mano para tomar el vaso… estaba tan cansado que hasta pediría una pajita* si pudiera, pero eso no iba con su impresión —_, ¿día agotado?_

El menor volvió a asentir mientras sorbía un poco y dejaba el vaso en la barra dispuesto a contar sus penas: nunca nadie mejor que el cantinero de tu local favorito.

—_Hoy fue mi aniversario de primer mes _—comenzó con su tosco tono de voz—,_ el baka de Naruto quería pasar todo el día conmigo, pero no podía… le había prometido a Gaara salir a cenar con él en Kazekage… _—continuaba mientras el barman asentía—_. Naruto quiso ir a la feria que estaba por aquí cerca, se pone cada seis meses y hace tiempo que no iba a entretenerse… al final terminamos en un local haciendo tiro al blanco y me regalo un peluche con forma de Neko y yo uno de Kitsune._

_Estaba tan emocionado que para cuando lo fui a dejar al departamento a eso de las tres no me quiso dejar ir y me tuvo encerrado en la pieza durante cinco horas: justo cuando me tenía que ir por Gaara. Naruto siempre tiene mucha energía así que me dejó seco con su arranque de pasión _—hiso tiempo para tomar un poco de Brandy al seco, y de inmediato su único oyente lo llenó para que sacara todo lo que había aguantado en el día —y es que eran las seis de la mañana—…_ luego de eso tuve que ir a por Gaara _—continuaba castamente—, _se enojó porque llegaba quince minutos tarde y estuvimos cenando por dos horas cuando él también quiso ir a la misma feria que mi Dobe; le dije que no había problemas, después de todo era uno en un millón la posibilidad que eligiera el mismo local… pero como soy un hijodeputa* me tocó el mismo puto local y el dependiente se me quedó mirando; al final Gaara me regaló el mismo mono Neko que Naruto, sólo que la cinta era roja y yo le regalé un mapache… me dio una colleja cuando le dije que se parecía a él, pero me las cobró todas cuando lo fui a dejar a su casa. Llegamos a eso de las doce y media y cinco horas con él en su pieza…_

_¿Les saldrá más testosterona cuando estamos en aniversario?... y en lo que me fui de su casa llegué aquí _—apoyó sus codos en la barra sin pensar en nadie, no había muchas personas en el local pero todas parecían estarlo escuchando con atención.

—_¿No te cansas tío? _—inquirió un chico quien se paró de su mesa y caminó hasta la barra interesado en la historia del moreno. El Uchiha quiso decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero estaba tan jodidamente cansado que decidió ejercer de buena persona.

—_¿Tú qué crees?... si Naruto es insaciable, Gaara es sadomasoquista. ¿Quieres verme la espalda? _—preguntó con ironía, más nunca pensó que la gente —la poca gente que estaba allí— asentiría con fervencia. Bufó por sus estúpidas palabras y se levantó la camisa dejando en evidencia tres largas líneas rojizas que parecían carne viva.

—_Joder, eso sí que es ser apasionado_ —aseveró la chica quien se acercaba unas mesas más a Sasuke.

—_No es que me moleste que ande con dos personas Sasuke-san _—murmuró el cantinero mientras le volvía a servir más Brandy —_, pero debería dejar a uno de ellos… a este ritmo quedará más lánguido que ninguno y le aseguro que su 'amiguito' quedará inutilizable _—las personas del local asintieron y el Uchiha volvió a poner atención a su vaso medio perdido.

—_¿Crees que no lo he intentado? _—susurró mientras bebía un poco más—_, tengo que acordarme de sus cumpleaños, saber sus cosas, vivir con sus problemas y los míos, cuando están tristes tengo que ir a consolarlos… irlos a buscar cuando se emborrachan, estudiar con ellos, pelear con ellos, hacerles el amor, tener sexo… arreglar las cosas. Recordar las reuniones, las fechas importantes… _—seguía enumerando como si la vida dependiese de ello, apenas respirando lo necesario para seguir con su eterno monólogo—_… tener que aprenderme tantas mierdas sólo para que se queden a mi lado y no me dejen._

_Por último si fuera un cabronazo y estuviese con el otro por puro sexo… pero no; los mando a ustedes a enamorarse de dos personas y luego hablamos sobre a quién elegir… _—aquella noche el dependiente del local cerró más tarde quedándose las eventuales personas a escuchar al Uchiha quien parecía descargar las penas en licor y personas que raramente vería de nuevo».

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos sintió su cuerpo pesado, le dolía todo y su cabeza parecía explotar. Sus ojos ardían como si les hubiesen echado ácido, y a pesar de estar en la oscuridad quería que apagaran la maldita luz.

—Es normal que te duela tanto la cabeza, Konomi-san dijo que tú solo te tomaste seis botellas de Whisky… —aquella voz la sentía tan endemoniadamente fuerte que levantó sus manos para sobarse las sienes. "_Shhh"_ fue lo único que 'dijo' y esperó a sentirse un poco mejor para poder sentarse —. No te levantes —siseó la voz nuevamente —, te hicieron un lavado de estómago y tienes que descansar.

Sí, eso era lo que quería: descansar y no despertar.

* * *

Gaara admiró con cierto resentimiento a Sasuke, seguía teniendo aquella vocecita que le decía que era un malnacido, que no debía perdonarlo y que mucho menos debería velar sus sueños pero…

_Lo amaba_…

Amaba aquella imperfección, cómo era y cómo se comportaba y lo único que logró al seguirlo tontamente al local fue enamorarlo más.

—_¿Qué tan estúpida puede ser una persona enamorada? _—se cuestionaba mentalmente. Se levantó de aquella silla tranquilamente y movió los negros cabellos para verlo mejor recostado en aquella clínica.

—Por el amor uno hace estupideces —besó castamente los labios contrarios, y a pesar de que todo estaba tan reciente, de que aún no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro lo perdonó… lo perdonó porque irremediablemente lo amaba —. Eres un idiota Sasuke…

Salió de aquella habitación dispuesto a buscarle ropa limpia a su novio y pensó que después de todo Sasuke nunca le mintió… sólo _ocultó_ la verdad.

—_Estúpidas excusas para poder perdonarle más fácil… pero funcionan._

* * *

_Un mes… un tortuoso mes._

Naruto se levantó de su cama _solo_, se dirigió a su baño _solo_ y se ducho pensando en que hoy regresaría _solo_ a su casa. Al salir del salón de aseo caminó hasta el clóset, más cuando lo abrió se topó con la caja que decía con una temblorosa letra —que era suya— un gran y rojizo 'teme' escrito con odio y tristeza: allí estaba todas las cosas que alguna vez Sasuke le dio o se quedaban en su casa… todas las cosas que le recordaban a él.

Sonrió de medio lado dándose cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca podría guardar todas las cosas que le recordaban a Sasuke… _todo le recordaba a él_.

Desvió aquellos pensamientos y se vistió dispuesto a irse a la Universidad, el Uchiha no había aparecido allí desde hace un mes y no era para menos, lo hizo mierda en el piso de su departamento; por unos momentos la culpa ocupó su corazón pero la frase de _"se lo merecía"_ tapó aquello como una simple excusa barata.

—¡Hoy será un…!... ¿mal día 'ttebayo? —tomó sus cosas desganado y caminó hasta la salida: tenía que superarlo ya.

Al llegar a la Universidad se encontró todo normal: personas que no le conocían, sus amigos preguntándole qué sucedió con Sasuke, las chicas de su Fans Club emocionadas por su ruptura: todo normal… hasta que por la entrada principal de dicha institución se estacionó un auto conocido por todos, de negro color y elegante forma. Por el asiento del Piloto bajó la persona de su tortura con su habitual expresión, más cuando creía que iba a entrar a la Universidad rodeó el vehículo y Gaara bajó de allí también con una mochila. Cerró la puerta del automóvil y le puso alarma y _juntos_ entraron a la Universidad hablando con rectoría directamente.

Y él se quedó allí de pie…

_No me ama_…

Sasuke no lo amaba.

Frunció furioso el ceño, sus orbes azules resplandecían de odio puro y así mismo se dirigió hasta la sala donde le tocaba clase con Iruka.

—_¿Quién es él?_

—_Dicen que es el nuevo novio de Uchiha-kun…_

—_Yo sabía que ya eran novios._

—_¡¿Dejo a Naruto-san por él?!_

—_Lo engañaba con él._

—_¡Oh qué mal!_

Hablaban mucho, mucho de algo que no sabían y que en esos instantes precisamente maldecía su existencia.

Sus rubios cabellos se perdieron siendo vistos por los negros orbes de Sasuke quien no se perdía ningún movimiento del que había sido su pareja.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estudia Uzumaki? —espetó Gaara con su habitual tono de voz.

—Políticas Públicas.

—Estudiaré eso.

—Bien —respondía todo como autómata hasta razonar lo que dijo su pelirrojo —… ¡¿Eh?!

—¿Te molesta? —cuestionó mientras se inscribía y le decían la hora que tendría que rendir el examen para entrar.

—No pero… ¿por qué quieres estudiar? —él no lo necesitaba después de todo.

—Cuido lo que es mío.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—Lo que sea, espero quedar en el mismo bloque —murmuró más para sí mismo que para el Uchiha quien parecía abstraído mirando el edificio 'humanista' —como le decían los estudiantes—.

—Me tengo que ir.

Y si más Sasuke desapareció de su vista.

Exhaló aire tratando de calmarse, ahora sabía el equilibrio que se formaba con ambos, Sasuke no parecía _Sasuke_ si no estaba aquel molesto rubio con él. Los primeros días de su relación de 'pareja' fueron normales, hasta que al quinto día el Uchiha comenzó a ponerse más volátil y ser un grado más borde de lo normal, intentaba pelear por todo y luego bufaba diciendo que aquello era imposible con él.

A veces buscaba acciones de parejas normales, como que otras veces simplemente quería que alguien hiciera alboroto, se comportaba más caprichoso y supuso —bien supuso al hablar con Karin— que aquello se debía a que su novio intentaba llenar el vacío que hizo Naruto al dejarlo…

A él no le gustaba eso, se esmeraba diariamente para que fuera solamente él y Sasuke pero no se podía… y comprendió lo que Sasuke dijo de qué tan difícil es enamorarse de dos personas… no es gracioso ser 'mitad Sasuke'.

_Él no le era suficiente, pero sí una parte importante_.

Pero como parte importante que era haría que su Sasuke fuera como antes era.

—Esto es entre el rubio y yo.

* * *

*Mortis: Muerte.

*Pajita: En mi país le dicen 'bombillas'… pero son las cosas que te dan cuando vas a cualquier local de comida rápida pides una bebida y te la dan para que puedas tomarla xD.

*Hijodeputa: la verdad muchos dirán "es _hijo de puta"_, pero Sasuke no lo es… Mikoto no es puta —en términos claros—. Sin embargo la connotación popular es '_hijodeputa' _cuando se es desgraciado en un aspecto… cuando tiene malas intenciones, ¿me comprenden?... el foro psicológico hispánico popular lo define así por lo menos.

**S**iempre pensé que Gaara después de dejar hecho mierda a Sasuke lo escucharía… pensaría las cosas —después de todo lo veo como un calculador innato—, y que al darse cuenta de cosas haría lo que fuese para quedarse como a él le gusta, así tenga que ceder un poco.

Muchos de ustedes creyeron que Naruto sobraba en la relación… yo nunca pensé en eso ya que Naruto le da _vida_ a Sasuke y Gaara le da cierta _armonía_ —aunque asesina, pero armonía al fin y al cabo xD—… son como su perfecto equilibrio.

Eso quedará más claro en el próximo capítulo y allí veré cómo lo termino xD, espero sus comentarios, ¡no saben lo feliz que me hicieron cuando me dejaron muchos reviews antes!

Saludos

—Gaa—

* * *


	6. VI: Transitĭo

* * *

Duple Vita

Por: Gaa

* * *

**VI**

Transitĭo

* * *

Solo… así estaba.

Había visto como toda la semana el pelirrojo no dejaba a sol y a sombra a su novio... no, ya no, a su ex-novio. Los observó a escondidas entre los pasillos, cómo Sasuke le compraba un jugo natural —que antes le compraba a él—, los vio partir juntos a clases —como lo hacía con él—, como dejaba de hablar con sus amigos para prestarle atención —como en sus días de pareja—, los vio besarse, acariciarse, gruñirse y pelear y todo aquello le recordaba a lo que fueron una vez.

_Añoranza_.

Suspiró cansinamente y se encaminó hasta su clase de hoy, por lo que había escuchado tendrían un nuevo compañero que rindió exámenes y todos sobresalientes.

"_Sasuke…" _de verdad lo amaba, y por mucho que quisiera extirpar aquel sentimiento de dependencia que había desarrollado ni siquiera se atrevía a botar la caja de recuerdos que tenia de él en su dormitorio.

Lejos de allí cubierto entre la multitud de estudiantes se perfilaba el elegante rostro de Sasuke, quien no perdía vista de las acciones de aquel rubio, podía apreciar la melancolía de su cuerpo, lo opaca de su mirada y la disminución de sus sonrisas sinceras, aquella actitud poco usual en él.

Lo echaba de menos.

Deseaba tener aquella espalda trigueña entre sus brazos, escuchar aquella molesta muletilla y sus despistados comentarios, anhelaba despertar un día con la cabellera rubia que ahora se veía suplida por una carmesí, quería a Naruto con él.

Su rostro se endureció a cada tantos y sus sentimientos poco a poco se mermaba, no veía le mundo como antes, no lo veía como cuando estaba con Naruto.

"_Naruto"…_ aquel nombre se le hacía tan lejano, su fragancia a ramen y el frescor de su piel, Naruto eran sus sentimientos, todo lo que nunca podría ser él lo era con aquel rubio, todo lo que ahora carecía se lo había llevado con aquel rechazo.

—Me voy —volvió a la realidad de sus divagaciones cuando la potente voz de Sabaku golpeó sus tímpanos con impaciencia —, nos vemos en el primer descanso —el aludido asintió sin problemas, como un autómata. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando Sasuke ya no estaba a sus espaldas, dejó salir el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones con impaciencia y dolor, apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño mientras se hacía paso entre los recovecos de la institución hasta llegar a la sala donde todo comenzaría.

Dejó escapar las tensiones en su cuerpo y exhaló su último soplo de tensión antes de tocar la puerta y correrla para posteriormente adentrarse con todos sus útiles hasta el salón recuperando su habitual estoicismo.

—Alumnos, ¡silencio! —grito el profesor mientras le decía a Gaara que esperara unos segundos—… gracias. Bien como ya sabrán hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, se llama Sabaku no Gaara. Bien, Gaara-kun siéntate donde estés más cómodo.

Ahora, atiendan a lo que les digo. Hoy repasaremos los temas para el próximo examen que constará un treinta por ciento de su calificación total…

La estancia se había vuelto normal para la gran mayoría, exceptuando el hecho de que el rubio que respondía al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto no dejaba de ver a aquel personaje sorprendido y confundido, lo vio caminar hasta el que sería su banco —cinco mesas más adelante— y prestar atención a la clase moviéndose con gracia al sacar los artículos y ahí recién fue consciente de lo que sucedía. Pronto aquella perdida mirada pasó a ser de rabia y rencor, apretó sus puños y miró con desdén su espalda.

Lo odiaba.

—Estúpido 'ttebayo —gruñó fuertemente.

—¿Pasa algo Uzumaki?

—Nada sensei, sólo que no encuentro mi lápiz.

Algo dentro de su corazón hiso presión con fuerza y volvió a dirigir su mirada azulina a la figura que se alzaba frente a él, sentía muchas cosas: aversión, dolor, rencor, odio, melancolía... muchas, y cada una de ellas se arremolinaban en sus pensamientos dando como resultado una única cosa: llorar, sus ojos ardían y su labio tiritaba de rabia, los nudillos blancos y aquellos orbes fieros —que más de alguna vez Sasuke le dijo que le gustaban— eran dedicados a la persona que menos soportaba en esos momentos: Sabaku no Gaara.

—¡Uzumaki presta atención!

Enfurruñado al terminar la clase partió raudo hasta el árbol a descansar, quería descargarse aquella tensión en su mente, el sólo ver al pelirrojo hacía que algo atravesara sus pensamientos y atosigara hasta tal punto sus emociones de no querer verlo dentro de aproximadamente nunca jamás de ser posible, querer partirle la cara y luego verlo desangrar para regocijarse en su desgracia…

—¿Dónde estará el teme cuando lo necesito? —vociferó mientras observaba el cielo, inspiró aire y trató de relajarse cuando nuevamente por su mente pasaron las palabras que dijo… aquel _teme_ ya no estaría con él, aquel _teme_ se encargaría de limpiar sea lo que sea que le hiciese a aquel molesto personaje, él no tenía que depender de Sasuke nunca más entonces… ¿por qué le costaba tanto?

* * *

Día de perros.

Si había algo que definiera su día sería aquello, se sentía apaleado, botado por su dueño, moribundo, con hambre y sueño. No había podido dormir bien en semanas, por su mente se repetía con voracidad la vivaz imagen de un rubio con unos orbes tan fieros y atrayentes, aquella fragancia de ramen, lo que hacía a Naruto.

—Uchiha, la respuesta número cinco por favor —insistió nuevamente su profesor cansado de la presencia ausente de su mejor alumno.

—Las bajas de la…

Al salir de su tediosa clase se encaminó hasta el pasillo central en donde se tendría que encontrar con el dobe.

Estuvo esperando cinco minutos cuando se dio cuenta de algo: si él hipotéticamente estuviese con Naruto hubieran pasado dos cosas:

1-No estaría con el humor que tenía.

2-El rubio ya hubiese llegado tirándolo al piso o insultándolo desde el otro pasillo.

Y comprendió algo: Él _necesitaba_ a Naruto.

La melancolía lo invadió por uno segundos colocando su rostro más fino y demacrado, pero cuando pensó en todo aquellos sucesos una y otra vez no pudo sino más que estampar su puño contra la pared dejando una grieta y su mano dañada.

—Estúpidos sentimientos que te hacen débil —se regañó a sí mismo caminando hasta el patio central sentándose en la sombra de un árbol, pero justo enfrente de él estaba el rubio con el ceño fruncido, fue cosa de unos segundos cuando sus orbes anhelantes de uno del otro se conectaron y pareció aflorar de nuevo aquel sentimiento de melancolía y equilibrio que tenían ellos.

Sólo unos escasos segundos les fueron regalados cuando una tercera persona apareció tomando la mano ya morada e inflamada del Uchiha y lo llevó a enfermería.

"_Estúpido Gaara" _fueron sus pensamientos que vitorearon al unisón.

* * *

Quiso golpear, gritar, matar, desangrase, reír, llorar… _quería_ tantas cosas.

Quería ser por fin feliz, quería que aquel sentimiento que se agolpaba en su corazón y se acumulaba en sus ojos desapareciera, anhelaba que la mirada de Sasuke fuera como la que tenía cuando lo conoció.

Ansiaba vehementemente, y con voracidad, que todo fuera como lo que fue, incluso sería capaz de soportar que su novio —la única persona de la cual dependería por el resto de su vida— estuviera con la persona que fuese con tal que no lo dejase.

¿Aquello era amor?

Pasó sus nacarados dedos por su frente frunciendo el ceño, de verdad agradecía que nadie pudiese leerle la mente, porque si se enteraban que Sabaku no Gaara no era más sino que un loco enamorado se sentiría aún más miserable y loco.

—Vámonos —aquel tono de voz no era ni un ápice parecido al que era en mes y medio.

—No iré contigo, tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó dudoso.

—Llegaré al anochecer.

Y desapareció dando por finalizada la conversación. Con su rostro inmutable caminó por los pasillos de la Universidad buscando con su aguamarina mirada a la causa de todo aquel problema.

"_Todo sea por Sasuke"_ se repetía mentalmente mientras a pasos firmes, y con rodillas titubeantes, recorría parajes hasta hallar al rubio e incómodo —pero decidido— se paró frente a él endureciendo aquella mirada a la cual muchos le temían.

—¿Qué quieres ahora 'ttebayo? —escupió el rubio con desdén mientras miraba con furia contenida.

—Sígueme.

* * *

* Transitĭo: Transición.

Me gusta este capítulo, es tan… existencial. Creo que me ha quedado medio enredado, pero anhelo tanto saber lo que pasará —más bien dicho escribirlo xD—.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!, hacen a este autor feliz :D y que escriba con más ganas —y más pronto—. Espero no haberme demorado tanto, les entrego el capítulo, también me gustaría saber sus impresiones.

Saludos.

—Gaa—


	7. VII: Polygamĭa

* * *

Duple Vita

Por: Gaa

* * *

**VII**

Polygamĭa

* * *

No podía creer que estuviese allí, ni mucho menos con _él_, la verdad realmente quería lanzarse sobre aquel estúpido pelirrojo y partirle la cara hasta desfigurarlo. ¡Sasuke lo prefería a él maldita sea!, él estaría dispuesto a perdonarlo… _Dios_ realmente lo perdonaría.

Muchos dicen que por el amor uno hace locuras, y aquello era precisamente lo que el rubio —más conocido como Naruto— quería hacer.

"_Mátalo… tíralo a un acantilado"_.

¿No sonaba tentador?

—¡Dime para qué me quieres mierda! —¡Oh sí!, estaba enojado y un Naruto _enojado_ no le convenía ni al mismísimo demonio.

—Tranquilo Uzumaki, ya llegamos.

El de mirada zafiro miró de mala manera a su acompañante, ¿y si lo llevaba a un callejón y lo asesinaba antes?... no tenía que confiarse del enemigo.

Miró a sus alrededores buscando una posible ruta de escape, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel camino a él se le hacía conocido, y es que era por donde vivía Sasuke. En vez de doblar a la derecha —que era donde quedaba el gran edificio en donde su ex-moreno vivía— giraron en sentido contrario yéndose por una parte algo luminosa, cosa que le agradaba al rubio, y pronto se vio un fluorescente y elegante Bar-cantina de nombre _Chidori_.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿me vas a embriagar para luego violarme y matarme? —vociferó con aún más rencor el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, por otra parte Gaara de verdad trataba de controlarse y no dejar medio muerto al rubio, realmente era _exasperante_ y no tenía ni una puta idea de cómo Sasuke lo pudo haber soportado siendo como él es.

—Realmente no sé qué carajos vio Sasuke en ti.

—¿Dijiste algo 'ttebayo?

—Idiota.

—¡Habla más fuerte imbécil!

—¡Que ya llegamos! —realmente no comprendía qué demonios había visto Sasuke en aquel rubio, era despistado, tonto y algo efusivo —lo contrario de él— y por mucho que lo mirara tenía el mismo extraño atractivo que podía tener él y eso le molestaba.

—¿Me vas a decir para qué leches me trajiste aquí? —indagó nuevamente mientras abría la puerta y veía un ameno ambiente tranquilo. Apreció que toda una parte de la barra estaba siendo ocupada excepto un puesto algo alejado y solo.

—Tú sólo camina —el pelirrojo se hizo paso entre las miradas inquisidoras de los 'amigos de barra' del Uchiha y se dirigió a aquel alejado puesto y miró de mala manera al que ocupaba la derecha de la silla —, muévete —declaró en un brusco tono de voz. Aquella persona iba a replicar, mas cuando vio la fija mirada asesina de Gaara desistió y se dirigió a la mesa.

—Eres malo —masculló Naruto mientras se sentaba en aquel lugar con desdén —, ¿me vas a decir que carajos quieres?

—¿Te puedes quedar callado un momento? —rebatió mientras buscaba con la mirada al Barman, más conocido como Konomi-san. No sabía _qué_ lo inducía a hacer aquello, pero realmente le estaba jodiendo la existencia aquel rubio. Cuando estaba a punto de echarse para atrás e iniciar una trifulca donde machacaría al rubio pensó en Sasuke y en lo estúpido e insensible que es el amor; por eso nunca se quiso enamorar: uno hacía estupideces por ése sentimiento.

Apretó los puños con cólera mientras mirada impasible al rubio, él no quería compartir a Sasuke, nunca pensó en _compartir_ al Uchiha con ninguna persona ya que él le pertenecía con todas sus letras.

Él era Sasuke de Gaara, no Sasuke de Gaara y _Naruto_.

—¿Gaara-san? —antes siquiera de tomar represarías en contra de la persona que le quitaba parte de la atención del Uchiha, Konomi llegó a su lado sorprendido de verlo a él, sobre todo a él con la supuesta otra pareja de Sasuke —, Sasuke-san hoy no ha venido Gaara-san —murmuró contrariado mirando al rubio quien le puso atención al nombrar a Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿me vas a decir que el bastardo es alcohólico?

Realmente lo desesperaba.

—¿Te quieres callar y escuchar Uzumaki? Me es de mi completo desagrado estar aquí contigo compartiendo algo que me gustaría dejarlo para mí, pero soy tan imbécil que lo único que pienso es en lo mejor para él y no lo mejor para mí, incluso para ti. Ahora hazme el favor de escuchar y **no** hablar —respondió tajante mirando hacia el frente con voracidad —. Contadle.

Konomi miró sorprendido a _rojo_ y posó su mirada en _rubio_, quien abrió la boca sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Se fijó en su bar encontrándose solo ante aquellos chicos y suspiro.

—Usted debe ser Uzumaki Naruto-kun, ¿no? —cuestionó el cantinero con una sonrisa mientras sacaba los vasos —, creo que una vez escuché decir a Sasuke-san que usted no bebía, sino que le gustaba el jugo de naranja —le sonrió comprensivo mientras le servía el pedido —, a Gaara-san muy por el contrario le gusta beber cosas fuertes, ¿cómo un Brandy? —el menor asintió y pronto una copa baja y redonda se llenó de un líquido ámbar y de fragancia fuerte.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —indagó el rubio sorprendido por aquel hecho. Konomi le sonrió con tanta paciencia que el rubio se relajó por unos instantes.

—Digamos que conozco a Sasuke-san el mismo tiempo que lo conocen ustedes… pero dígame Naruto-kun, ¿se acuerda usted del color favorito de Sasuke-san?

El rubio hizo un gesto incomprensible con su rostro y negó, que él recordara Sasuke era lo suficientemente amargado para tener un color favorito.

—Eso no está bien —murmuró —, ¿recuerda usted cuando cumplieron dos meses de novios y se le ocurrió regalarle una playera verde? —el rubio asintió automáticamente —, él le dijo que no le gustaba, que su color favorito era el turquesa. Sin embargo usted le dijo "la intención es lo que cuenta". Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día porque Sasuke-san le regaló una chaqueta negra y usted le recriminó que no ocupaba colores oscuros y la tuvo que ir a cambiar por una naranja, ése es su color favorito.

—¡Un acosador 'ttebayo! —grito el rubio, aunque realmente se había sentido mal al recordar aquel paraje al cual nunca le prestó atención.

—No seas idiota —le interrumpió Gaara—, Konomi-san conoce a Sasuke porque el muy idiota venía a la cantina a "llorar la carta".

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo 'ttebayo?

—Sólo escucha.

Konomi les habló desde el inicio, ante la atenta mirada de furia y nostalgia del rubio, el jugo y Brandy pasaron a ser regulares sobre todo cuando el Uchiha contaba cosas que les molestaba de ellos dos y nunca dijo nada.

—"_¿Para qué quejarme de ellos si es mi culpa tener que soportarlos a ambos?"_… —repitió las mismas palabras que el Uchiha dijo en su momento —… Ryo-san le dijo que era un idiota, no por andar con dos personas podía pasar por alto aquellas cosas. Sasuke-san le dijo que tenía razón, pero que eso era parte de su culpa.

Sasuke-san no dice muchas cosas, es tosco, brusco y bastante bastardo pero con un par de copas le pasa lo que a toda persona —aclaró ante la mirada de Naruto.

—¿Y eso qué? —espetó de repente tras escuchar toda la historia —… eso no quiere decir que no haya jugado con nosotros, no quiere decir que lo perdonaré. No puede venir aquí haciéndose el mártir —se sentía miserable y derrotado. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí y tocar la puerta del bastardo, molerlo a golpes, besarlo, seguirlo moliendo a golpes, hacerle el amor, matarlo y suicidarse.

—No sabes lo difícil que es enamorarse de dos personas —estas palabras no las dijo el cantinero, sino que Gaara. Se levantó y dejó el dinero y Naruto lo siguió con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Así no más?!, ¡¿con ése cuento barato lo disculpaste?! —tenía furia, porque él sí podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con el moreno, porque él estaba a su lado. No esperó siquiera a llegar a un lugar mejor. Caminaron hasta una plaza y lo empujó con desdén tratando de mermar aquel sentir; si tan sólo él desapareciera Sasuke correría a sus brazos.

—¿crees que no fue fácil? —masculló ante aquella incitación —, ¿Qué no me dolió que el bastardo me engañara? —frunció su ceño mientras caminaba con aquellos aires tan asesinos que incluso intimidaron a Uzumaki.

—¡Eso creo maldito!... ¿cómo? —masculló con los orbes cristalinos por la furia —, ¡¿cómo demonios lo perdonaste y dejaste el rencor de lado?!...por qué tú si puedes estar a su lado —susurró apretando sus puños.

Levantó su vista furioso agitando sus cabellos rubios y su zafiro mirada se fijo en la lúgubre del aguamarina quien mantenía aquella cara tan estoica que le molestaba.

—¿Es qué siempre tienes esa cara de yeso?, ¡¿Por qué demonios te prefiere a ti?!, ¡¿Por qué te ama más a ti?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ CONTESTA?! —vociferaba exaltado mientras sus orbes se volvían dos peligrosas rendijas.

Ambos respiraban agitados, se miraban con ira y les era imposible concebir que Uchiha Sasuke se fijara en alguien tan contrario a ellos mismos.

Naruto sollozaba de ira, no tenía pena, tenía la más pura y angustiante ira. Sentía su pecho inflarse de odio, su mente bombear venganza por aquel pelirrojo y siendo tan impulsivo como él era se lanzó sobre él golpeando su rostro con cólera, gritó como si nunca lo hubiese hecho y sintió su cuerpo tensarse al descargar aquel golpe contra aquella persona que le había robado a su novio. Las palabras de Konomi resonaban en su mente como un cantico infernal y sentía que el aire se le escapaba por momentos.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —mascullaba enojado mientras alzaba su pierna y golpeaba su estómago —, ¡te aprovechas de él!, el me **ama **a mí, me quiere a mí… ¡el sólo me quiere a mí! ¡Vete de aquí maldita sea, déjamelo a mí! —chillaba mientras sus marcas en las mejillas se hacían más marcadas por los gritos y la furia del momento —… deja que me ame a mí —murmuró cansado. Ya ni siquiera quería pelear, y lloró… lloró como no lo había hecho en los últimos días.

Pensó en su lado vacío de la cama, en los recuerdos de Sasuke, sus desayunos, pensó en él y su relación. Quería Sasuke con él.

—¿Crees que…? —miró de reojo a Sabaku quien se levantaba dificultosamente del piso, pero aún así manteniendo aquella aura insensible —… ¿crees que es sencillo saber que tu novio ama a otro?... que cuando te abraza no te ve a ti, que te diga que se siente incompleto, que cuando te hace el amor **desea** a otra persona, a alguien a quien aborreces…

Gaara se acercó a Naruto con su perfil en alto, con su mirada vacía y a pasos firmes. Se quedó allí frente a él intimidándolo con su presencia y a la vez llamando su atención.

—¿Crees que es fácil ir a ti y pedirte que escuches una historia que sé que sólo te hará amarlo más? —y por unos momentos el rubio lo vio, sólo fue un segundo en que aquellas culpables lágrimas cayeron una después de otras siendo limpiadas al instantes… él había llorado, llorado por Sasuke —… ¿crees que es fácil saber que no eres suficiente para la persona que amas? —argumentaba con paciencia, paciencia y suavidad que no tenía —, ¿crees que es fácil tener que compartir a la persona que amas?

_¿Fácil?_

—¡¿Eh?! —el rubio fue presente de la furia, cólera y pérdida de paciencia del menor. Fue presente de sus golpes, de su llanto como también de su estúpido amor y receptor de todo eso…

Se golpearon hasta que quedaron cansados, hasta que ninguna otra lágrima les saliera, hasta que el sol apareció y agitado se levantaron.

No era fácil…

_Uno por el amor hace locuras_.

—Te odio Sabaku.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Gaara se levantó del piso cansado, sucio con moretones y su rostro bañado en sangre, y con renitencia ayudó al rubio a caminar hasta el departamento del Uchiha, porque allí no había nada que hacer.

—¿Qué harás Uzumaki? —murmuró el pelirrojo cuando a rastras ambos llegaron al lugar que añoraban.

—Dime algo más y te juro que me tiro a la calle.

—Mejor para mí.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Te he dicho que eres demasiado gritón?

—¡Grito todo lo que quiero estúpido!

* * *

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke escuchó sonar el timbre maldijo a todo el universo por conspirar en su contra. Había estado preocupado por Gaara quien no había llegado a dormir y recién se había acostado a descansar un rato cuando aquel endemoniado ruido se volvía a escuchar.

Cansado se colocó sus pantalones y lanzando maldiciones a toda persona abrió con desdén la puerta encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba en aquel momento.

—Tengo sueño, me duelen las heridas, tengo hambre, mañana tengo examen y me han echado de mi departamento por orden de no pago.

_¿Eh?_

—¡Haz algo teme me estoy muriendo!

_¿Eh?_

—No lo insultes.

—Tú cállate pelirrojo, ya me puedes soltar.

—Te suelto y te caes rubio.

_¿Eh?_

—Sasuke me puedes dejar pasar por favor —aquel tonó.

Despertó de su reciente ilusión y se fijó en lo ponzoñosos que llegaban ambos chicos a su casa. Naruto estaba recargado en Gaara quien tenía el labio roto y su pómulo hinchado. Podía apreciar que el rubio no venía en mejores condiciones y se corrió de la puerta dejando pasar a ambos chicos.

—¿Tienes ramen 'ttebayo?

_Un retorcido mundo._

—Creo que queda algo en la alacena.

—Sasuke las gasas.

—Sí… de inmediato Gaara…

_Su retorcido mundo_.

Mientras calentó el agua en el hervidor y sacaba los paquetes de ramen instantáneo, se encaminó hasta el baño cogiendo el botiquín y pensó que fuese lo que hubiese hecho en aquel mundo retorcido, o si fuera un sueño o lo que fuese que pasara no quería despertar.

—¡Sasuke tengo hambre!

—¡Las gasas maldita sea!

_Su propio mundo retorcido_.

* * *

**G**aa loves this chapter.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí al escribirlo, creo que es el punto en el cual Gaa puede decir que se siente realizado de llegar aquí.

Muchos creyeron que Sasuke se quedaría con Naruto, o con Gaara… pero mi intención fue siempre hacer un trío completo.

El título significa _Poligamia._

Agradecería que se pasaran por mi LJ ya que están los pormenores de esta historia y una encuesta, además de otras actualizaciones y esas cosas.

Si me preguntan ¿por qué ambos comparten a Sasuke?... no sé si ustedes se han enamorado —aunque sea de una persona— pero por esa persona el amor es enfermizo y uno hace tantas idioteces que desearía no haberse enamorado.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.

* * *


	8. VIII: Vita

* * *

Author's Notes: Muchos, en el capítulo anterior, aludieron que era el final y me pidieron no terminarlo. Puede que se haya visto demasiado conclusivo (?), o que la cúspide de logros de Sasuke fuera esa pero ese no era el final… aún me quedan un par de capítulos y realmente fue shockeante para mí que me dijeran eso. Espero que no les decepcione el hecho de que siga subiendo unos capítulos más.

* * *

Duple Vita

Por: Gaa

* * *

**VIII**

Vita

* * *

Despertó con un fuerte olor a ramen mezclado con la fragancia de NY. Parpadeó intentando que sus orbes ébano pudiesen acostumbrarse a los nimios destellos de luz mientras que su mano vagaba por una espalda un poco más ancha que la suya de color trigueña algo musculosa.

Desde que Naruto había aceptado aquella bizarra relación —y que él era un inminente partidario de la poligamia— no se había querido separar de él para anda temiendo que en cualquier momento se marchara y no volviera.

—¿Sasuke? —un adormilado rubio susurró su nombre acomodándose mejor en su pecho en busca de calor, aquel regocijo de sentirse completo durante una semana era incomparable, y lo era mucho más desde que ahora a ambos los tenía viviendo con él aunque aquello limitaba también sus escapadas ya que eran dos personas controlando a una.

Sabía que era una demencialmente egoísta al quererlos juntos, pero él se había instalado en la habitación de Naruto y Gaara ya vivía con él, aquello simplemente lo llevó a recordar el día en que ambos —sorpresivamente— lo sentaran en la mesa a debatir su estado de pareja abierta.

«Esa mañana no era una _mañana_ cualquiera, sino que era la mañana en la cual cuando iba a ir al trabajo tanto su pelirrojo como _su_ rubio estaban en la puerta evitando que pasara. Los miró por unos segundos arqueando una ceja ya que hacía dos días atrás —que era cuando había comenzado su convivencia— Naruto no quería siquiera saber que Gaara existía y viceversa.

—_¿Qué? _—espetó aquella pregunta mientras infructuosamente se hacía paso.

—_Tenemos que hablar teme_ —el poseedor de los orbes oscuros observó por un determinado tiempo a cada uno y al fijar su estricta mirada en el menor supo que realmente se tenía que quedar.

—_Bien_ —aceptó obligadamente mientras se dirigía a la sala y tomaba el teléfono. Marcó un número y tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo estuvieron atentos a la corta charla en la cual Sasuke informaba que hoy no podía atender los asuntos de la empresa, que iría probablemente el domingo o un día de la semana.

—_¿Qué sucede rojo?_ —aquella sola pregunta hizo hervirle la sangre a Naruto, ¿por qué siempre para cosas serias o complicadas tenía que hablar con Gaara y no con él?

—_¡Teme!_ —chilló el rubio acusándolo por dejarlo de lado.

—_¿Y?_ —se sentó esperando cualquier tontera por parte de ambos, porque aunque el rubio no lo creyera Gaara podía ser a veces incluso más infantil que él en algunos aspectos algo retorcidos.

—_Lo que pasa es que el idiota de tu otro novio se queja porque yo duermo contigo…_

—_¡No!, me quejo porque ustedes tienen la misma habitación._

—_Es lo mismo rubio._

—_¡Cállate!_

—_¿Era eso?_ —el Uchiha cuestionó arqueando algo molesta la ceja mientras pedía la negación rotunda del Sabaku.

—_No seas idiota, claro que no es sólo eso_ —refutó el menor. Se sentó en la silla del frente y el rubio hizo lo mismo sentándose a regañadientes al costado del molesto pelirrojo.

—_Por si no lo has notado teme_ —Naruto adquirió un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y carraspeó un poco mientras que la persona de su costado rodaba los ojos —_… somos personas sexualmente activas._

Un silencio algo tenso se formó. El mayor miró a Gaara y luego a Naruto; pensó por unos segundos de que el pelirrojo no tenía mucho que decir ya que hacía tres días había sido la última vez que habían intimado, pero con Naruto no había tenido relación en mes y algo y a decir verdad él también quería sentir al rubio.

—_¿Qué más? _—pese a eso el pelinegro sabía que aquello sólo era el inicio de una conversación.

—_Las salidas… _—comentó Gaara —_, ¿cómo lo haremos? Yo no estoy interesado en compartir mi tiempo con él. _

—_¡Ni yo el mío sin cejas!_

—_Realmente Sasuke _—arguyó Gaara — _¿cómo lo soportas?_

Sasuke entretenido alzó los hombros en un gesto incomprensible lo que provocó la ira de Naruto.

—_Realmente había pensado dormir con Naruto esta semana para 'recuperar' tiempo_ —aquello lo dijo mirando fijamente al rubio quien había adquirido una lujuriosa y fiera mirada —_… pensé que las salidas podrían ser como siempre las he llevado, sólo que ahora que lo saben podré pasar el día con quien quiera y viceversa… sé que es injusto pero creo que lo mejor._

_Sobre el dormitorio, tanto Gaara como tú tienen un dormitorio para ustedes. El departamento tiene cinco estancias así que pueden tomar la que más se acomode a lo que quieren_».

Después de aquella larga conversación entre su tiempo, de cómo follarían —porque ninguno de los dos quería estar con el otro en la cama— y aquellas cosas recién pudo cambiarse al cuarto de Naruto en donde la velada fue entre dar y recibir amor, y golpes porque el rubio sí que era bastante rencorosos en algunos aspectos.

Se removió con cuidado para no despertar al rubio, desde hoy tendría que habitar su dormitorio. Se colocó sus pantalones de dormir y salió de la habitación del rubio mientras se revolvía los cabellos tratando de disipar el dolor de cabeza.

Vio a _rojo _haciendo el desayuno mientras bostezaba de vez en cuando y con parsimonia se puso tras de él y lo abrazo mientras escondía su cabeza entre el cuello y su hombro, aspiró aquella fragancia tan embriagadora que tenía al levantarse, era como el olor a sábanas y su perfume favorito.

—Te duele la cabeza —murmuró colocando su mano contraria en las sienes del Uchiha. Este asintió aceptando aquella nimia caricia y se quedaron allí por unos segundos disfrutando el silencio y su cercanía.

—Hoy saldremos —murmuró en su cuello. Paseo sus labios por allí mordiendo levemente y luego se separó haciendo camino hasta el botiquín y tomó unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, luego se volvió a dirigir donde estaba el pelirrojo sacando las cosas del fuego y clavó su fría mirada —aunque para él era todo menos fría— en su ser.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió tajante pero curioso. El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia y lo atrapó entre la cocina y su cuerpo con una de sus sonrisas tan desquiciantes.

—No importa donde, ¿o acaso sí? —Sasuke sabía que Gaara estaba algo resentido por el hecho de que prestara más atención a Naruto este último tiempo, como también sabía que extrañaba aquel pálido cuerpo con locura. Ambos —producto de la tensión sexual que tenían reprimida desde hacía días— buscaron sus labios con desesperación, respirando agitadamente mientras sus labios se fundían en un toque sensual y morboso, tan llamativo y fuerte que sus cuerpos se pegaron con la intensión de no dejar espacio entre ellos, lograr traspasar las capaz de piel y anhelarse con tanta intensidad.

Dentro de Gaara la palabra mío fluyó con inconsciencia mientras sus manos avaras no dejaban resquicio sin tocar, apretando sus dedos en los omoplatos cuando el Uchiha inició un suave vaivén con sus caderas.

—Sasuke —su nombre pronunciado por la cúspide del éxtasis por aquellos finos labios, se sintió poderoso y a la vez débil y estampó sin razón alguna al menor entre la pared para darle más sustento. Alzó una de sus piernas y a través del pantalón se propuso tocar más allá de lo debido en una cocina, mientras que el otro simplemente se dedicaba a murmurar palabras en su lóbulo que entre _sucias_ declaraciones lograban excitarlo aún más.

—Calla, o esa boquita tuya tendrá que pagar —murmuró el de vuelta cuando lo hizo girarse ahora quedando su espalda a su completo antojo.

—No podrías Uchiha, no durarías.

Sabían que su juego estaba llegando más allá de lo que debería ya que Naruto pronto entraría a la cocina o podría despertarse, y digamos que sus jadeos y gemidos —así como ruidos— no eran para nada silenciosos.

—Maldita sea —masculló Gaara cuando sorpresivamente el Uchiha decidió usar su mano para su estimulación trasera.

—¿Sasuke 'ttebayo? —Gaara bufó descontento pero no le dijo nada al mayor quien besó castamente su nuca y sacó su mano algo enojado. Abrazo a Gaara como estaban y se quedaron así unos segundos intentando calmar su erecciones.

—¿Qué hacen dattebayo? —cuando el rubio pasó por el umbral Gaara lo miró con tanto odio que hasta pensó que lo podía matar. El Uchiha le susurró algo que sólo el pelirrojo pudo escuchar y asintió.

—Jugábamos —enfatizó el pelirrojo, después de unos segundos más pudieron separarse tras imágenes mentales para nada excitables.

—¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó el Uchiha mientras colocaba la mesa.

—Onigiris con ramen, supuse que la bestia que tienes como novio me agradecerá.

Murmuró enojado aún por la irrupción.

Y así comenzó su día.

* * *

Cuando los tres pisaron la Universidad Naruto se despidió con un prolongado beso a Sasuke ya que no lo vería hasta las once de la mañana, y como iba tarde a clases… Sabaku por otro lado se dirigió a dirección con el fin de cambiar carrera ya que realmente se metió allí sólo para molestar al rubio y ahora que ya había cumplido su objetivo poco tenía que hacer en una clase que no le gustaba.

Sasuke lo acompañó y el pelirrojo asintió parco como ambos eran. Caminaron entre miradas curiosas y el menor pidió su traslado a la facultad de arte donde estudiaría Literatura. Tras el cambio el Uchiha lo fue a dejar a su aula ya que hoy le tocaba clases con Kakashi, al llegar estuvieron un tiempo 'conversando', aunque el Uchiha sólo le dijo que saldrían en la noche a un lugar que a él le gustaría; sabía que a Gaara no le gustaban las sorpresas pero no se quejaría con él a menos que fuera como la vez pasada que lo llevo a la nieve sabiendo que estúpidamente a él le gustaba la playa… aunque aquellos días entre blanco follaje no estuvo tan mal.

—Nos vemos más tarde —pronunció su pareja. Le dio un casto beso en los labios se adentró a su aula viendo alejarse al poseedor de los orbes negros.

Hoy Sasuke sería únicamente para él.

Sus días en la facultad de Arte eran tan aburridos como cuando se quedaba solo con Naruto en la casa y tenía que escucharlo parlotear sobre su día y realmente agradecía cuando el Uchiha llegaba porque así por lo menos se dedicaba a tratar de llamar su atención, y vergonzoso él también intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Con el tiempo Gaara había aprendido a _soportar_ al rubio, después de todo no era tan mala persona pero lamentablemente el destino —o su estupidez como él gustaba decirlo— los hizo enamorarse de la misma persona y aquella misma persona se enamoró de ellos dos. Gaara sabía que él era único e insustituible para Sasuke, así como también lo era el rubio a pesar de toda su inminente tontera.

Su vida era algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, después de todo Sasuke no estaba avergonzado de tener dos parejas e incluso salía perfectamente con ellos dos como lo estaban haciendo ahora en un centro comercial en donde todos, siendo sinceros eran **todos**, los estaban mirando con insistencia.

El Uchiha había insistido en ir porque el idiota rubio había roto la televisión, la radio y su celular así que no les quedaba otra que ir, él podría haberse quedado con el Uchiha pero precisamente fue con Gaara con quien iba a salir y Naruto se coló por ser… Naruto.

—¡Mira teme ése está lindo! —dijo apuntando con su dedo un estéreo naranja.

Realmente no le causaría tanto revuelo si él por cabezonería no habría querido tomar la mano de Sasuke y el rubio, celoso como él solo, se enganchó a su brazo.

—Ni lo sueñes idiota.

—Este Sasuke —el pelirrojo menor tiró la mano del Uchiha para acercarlo a un elegante estéreo color plata con detalles en marfil. Juntos vieron las modalidades mientras el rubio alegaba que eran lo suficientemente amargados para querer un _amargado_ estéreo 'gris' en el departamento.

Sasuke asintió ante la compra que querían efectuar y le dijeron a los dependientes que se llevarían el equipo. Caminaron hasta la sección de celulares y Naruto no dejaba de alegar que él también quería uno nuevo porque el suyo se cayó en la ducha y desde allí la pantalla no anunciaba nada, sólo sonaba. Gaara le dijo que el suyo lo había roto Naruto cuando estaban discutiendo y Sasuke —siendo como él es— bufó desconcertado por las estupideces de sus novios.

—Realmente me superan —anunció mientras señalaba un celular un poco más grande, forrado con gomas naranjas resistentes a golpes y agua y el rubio sólo al mirarlo gritó de alegría. Su pelirrojo por otra parte quiso un aparato más pequeño y cerrado por lo cual no estimó en comprarle el más costoso y de su gusto y él se fue por un _blackberry 8100_ ya que la agenda sabía que poco le duraría cuando el rubio la viera.

—Escúchame bien Naruto. No tomes los celulares de otros y no me saques el mío para jugar tus porquerías de rol —el rubio asintió haciendo un mohín.

—¡Bien! —gritó enojado —, pero quiero una _Wii_… o una PS3… ¡o una DS! —Sasuke negó y siendo arrastrado por Naruto, y en su defecto arrastrando a Gaara, caminaron hasta las porquerías de juego que ni al pelinegro ni al pelirrojo le gustaban.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? —el vendedor, al igual que las personas, quedó mirando al trío con algo de sorpresa pero fue Naruto quien esta vez habló.

—Quiero una DS, una Xbox, una Wii y una PS3. Deme todos los juegos que tiene y las memorias y los controles.

El vendedor asintió y Naruto dijo que se los llevaran todos a la caja central, que allí pagarían. Gaara compró aparte de la televisión digital de la sala una para él en su dormitorio y una para el rubio para que no se pasara todo el santo día en la sala.

Las compras fueron aumentando cuando Naruto dijo que se había metido al despacho de Sasuke y había roto su portátil Mac en la cual no sólo estaban sus trabajos, sino los de Gaara.

En total, cuando fueron a pagar, entre los tres celulares, las tres televisiones, las consolas de juegos del rubio, las cuatro portátiles que Sasuke echó, el estéreo y la ropa que el rubio insistió en 'renovar' atuendos agradecieron enormemente que los tres fueran hijos de empresarios porque o sino el rubio estaría colgado en el asta más alta de la ciudad.

A pedido del Uchiha las cosas se las mandaron por envío a casa y el rubio jaloneó a Sasuke —quien por obviedad arrastró a Gaara— a la tienda de helados y de mascotas.

—Esto es incómodo —admitía el pelirrojo quien ya estaba por golpear al rubio. Había soportado la tienda comercial porque irremediablemente necesitaban las cosas, pero caminar de la mano con Sasuke y este del brazo con Naruto y que la gente los mirara le hacía imposible la vida. Y a pesar de todo eso la gente —más bien dicho—: las chicas y chicos hormonales no dejaban de mirar al Uchiha como si fuera un plato de comida en medio de hambruna.

—Sasuke —el tono por demás bajo que los límites normales fue escuchado por el mayor acostumbrado a los siseos. Se fijó en la desgarradora y fastidiada mirada aguamarina y le sonrió con arrogancia. Se inclinó un poco y besó aquellos labios sabiendo que él no se negaría —porque para ello lo llamó—. Naruto entretenido como él solo, únicamente se dio cuenta de aquel suceso cuando se giró al ver por qué Sasuke no le respondía y gruñó tironeando su brazo tratando de separarlos.

—¡Ya basta! —decía enojado. El pelirrojo aprovecho la estancia para acercarse un poco más y llevar sus manos al cuello contrario acercándolo bruscamente sólo para joder al rubio —, ¡sé que lo haces a propósito pelirrojo de mierda!

—Sí —admitió con una torcida sonrisa cuando se separo del mayor.

Sus días como pareja de a tres eran divertidos como agotadores, ya que aquella noche si Sasuke tenían que pelearse por quién dormía con Sasuke, y cuando este se enojaba no dejaba que ninguno lo hiciera.

* * *

Aquella mañana había llegado tarde por culpa del rubio, realmente todos los inconvenientes eran por culpa del idiota de Naruto. Ese mismo día llegaba un nuevo compañero de curso para la clase de arte contemporánea que tenían en común con los dibujantes y los de literatura, por consecuente Gaara podía llegar unos segundos más tarde para saltarse aquella introducción.

Uzumaki como él era apurado chilló y chilló mientras que Sasuke permanecía al costado de Gaara ambos en una actitud algo melosa por una pequeña discusión que tuvieron el día anterior, y como siempre dicen después de la pelea la reconciliación es lo mejor… Sasuke estaba actuando una escala más meloso de lo que él era y Gaara también. Al pelirrojo se le quedaron algunos cuadernos en el auto así que le sacó las llaves de los bolsillos al pelinegro y se fue siendo seguido por una mirada.

Por otra parte el rubio se había devuelto para despedirse "como Dios manda" de su novio y lo besó, aquel beso también fue visto por una persona quien sorprendida admitía que aquello era infidelidad. Cuando el rubio se fue el pelirrojo llegó con sus cuadernos y actuando un tanto más meloso besó largo y tendido al Uchiha quien colocó sus manos en la mejilla contraria y así se quedaron un tiempo entre caricias _infraganti _hasta que el pelirrojo se dirigió a su aula y Sasuke a la suya.

Aquella persona frunció el ceño viendo al pelirrojo partir hacia el aula que él conocía porque allí tendría que ir a aprender.

Hoy llegaba un nuevo alumno.

* * *

Quería mostrar un día común de una pareja de a tres xD. Bien alumno nuevo es obviamente quien me dará problemas. Gracias por comentar, espero que no se hayan olvidado de este escrito.

Saludos.

—Gaa—

* * *


	9. IX: Zēlus

* * *

Duple Vita

Por: Gaa

* * *

**IX**

Zēlus

* * *

Gaara ingresó a su aula con algo de aprehensión, aún sentía latente su discusión con Sasuke sobre su extraña preferencia por Naruto y eso lo incomodaba, se sentía fuera de lugar cuando el rubio llegaba y cierto aire de "no me importas"; le era difícil acostumbrarse a compartir a la persona que quería y a pesar de que el Uchiha le dijo que no era preferencia sino atención no llegó a comprender del todo hasta que le dijo que aquel rubio era más inmaduro que él por lo cual tenía que estar pendiente de sus estupideces y que hasta cierto punto se alegraba de eso, hacía que Naruto dependiera de él pero que agradecía que él —Gaara— no fuera igual ya que una de las cosas que le agradaba era que fuera independiente en algunas medidas y que no lo llamara cada cinco minutos "_me gusta, eres impredecible en mi forma de ver"_ y era cierto.

Una vez adentro se sentó en su puesto que no compartía y esperó a que el nuevo estudiante de Literatura ingresara, él también estudiaba aquella carrera pero no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando le dijeron que tendrían un nuevo compañero pensó por escasos segundos que sería sólo para esa clase —que la compartían con los dibujantes— pero el profesor al llegar les dejó en claro que llegaba a esa hora y que compartirían sus ramos de Literatura ya que eso quería estudiar.

—Denle la bienvenida a Rock Lee —Yuhi Kurenai dejó entrar a un chico con grandes orbes redondos y oscuros, largas pestañas definidas y un corte algo anticuado, sus labios se curvaban en una mezcla irregular e infantil mientras que su rostro semi-ovalado le daba un toque algo pueril.

—¡Es un agrado conocerlos, me llamo Rock Lee pero me pueden decir Lee! —el grito sorprendió a muchos ya que nadie se presentaba con tanto ahínco —, ¡espeto ser buenos amigos y disfrutar de la juventud de la vida!

Lee miró fijamente toda el aula hasta que en una esquina casi desierta encontró al personaje de carmesíes cabellos mirando al exterior sin poner atención a la clase.

—Bien Lee —dijo el profesor algo sonriente por la presentación —, siéntate donde quieras.

Rápidamente el personaje vestido de verde se encaminó hasta las últimas posiciones en donde nadie se atrevía a sentarse por dos razones:

Uno: Estaba Gaara allí.

Dos: Gaara era novio de Sasuke y Sasuke era muy _posesivo_ si alguien mostraba interés desmedido por su pareja.

Hasta ahora nadie había visto un ataque de celos por parte del Uchiha y realmente le agradecían que nada de eso sucediese pero el nuevo estaba bastante alejado de la realidad y por ende él sí se interesó por Gaara.

—¡Buenos días me llamó Lee! —informó animado mientras se sentaba a su costado pero no hubo respuesta —, eres muy lindo. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Muy en el fondo Gaara quiso golpearlo, muy en el fondo pero aquellas ansias de _matarlo_ se incrementarían con el día.

La campana del tercer recreo sonó, lo que significaba una cosa: Almuerzo.

Gaara recorrió los pasillos con rapidez inusitada en él mismo, nunca estuvo tan desesperado de encontrar a su novio y su caminar rápido lo decía. Constantemente prestaba atención a su alrededor cosa que nunca hacía y buscaba a aquella molesta persona que no se había despegado de él durante exactamente seis horas; quería respirar, descansar y sobre todo tranquilidad y sabía que si estaba con Sasuke el molestoso verde de Lee no le haría nada.

Su mirada aguamarina se posó en el patio principal donde Sasuke compraba en ese mismo instante dos almuerzos y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido —y desinteresadamente posible— que pudo, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su ansiedad y lo estaba logrando pero algo rompió su armonía.

—¡Gaara-kun, ¿dónde estás?! —chistó entre dientes, estaba seguro que si veía a aquella persona nuevamente no estimaría en partirle la cara a combos y patadas. Aquella ansiedad asesina que lo corroía no estaba bien, no tenía que pelearse con nadie y por lo que pudo escuchar entre tanta palabrería de Lee era que él era Personal Trainner y que estaba estudiando Literatura para poder escribir los libros su experiencia con Gai-sensei.

Escalofríos.

De sólo recordar cuántas veces escuchó aquel nombre lo hacían trastrabillar levemente.

—¡Ya te vi Gaara-kun, espérame! —¡Oh Dios! Recorrió lo más rápido que su desesperada mente podía, discreción ante todo.

Lo veía, a sólo unos cuantos pasos. Sasuke había colocado las bandejas en la mesa y estaba levantando su mirada para buscarlo y lo único que resonaba por su mente era "un poco más, un poco más" y lo logró. Alzó su mano disponible hasta el pecho del Uchiha y apretó su camisa con tanto desdén y ansiedad que dejó perplejo a su pareja, nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Gaara? —el aludido negó con la cabeza y caminó un poco más hasta él. Apoyó su frente entre el hombro del mayor y respiró con tranquilidad: calma, Sasuke le daba la estabilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Aquella angustia poco conocida que tenía el pelirrojo le sorprendió, sobre todo cuando ceñía su cuerpo al suyo, no había visto a Sabaku tan necesitado de cariño como ahora y eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba, abrazó por los hombros a la persona que tenía delante de sí y dirigió su mirada buscando al culpable de tanta inestabilidad en el menor pero o halló a nadie, nadie _importante_ para él omitiendo al chico de verdes ropas quien yacía delante de él sorprendido por aquel acto.

—¿Estás mejor? —murmuró bajo el Uchiha. El menor se separó de él más calmado y con una tranquilidad abismal, se sentó en su bandeja y Sasuke hizo lo mismo y así pasó el almuerzo a la vista de Lee.

—¿Y Naruto? —inquirió el menor mientras comía lentamente.

—El dobe me llamó para decime que tenía que hacer un trabajo y…

—Se le había olvidado —cortó Gaara —, no me parece novedoso.

—Es un irresponsable.

De allí en adelante la conversación fue silenciosa entre preguntas de "¿Hay carne en el refrigerador?" o "¿tú tomaste mi Laptop?". Generalmente nunca conversaban cosas banales como "hoy Karin dijo que…" o algo por el estilo, no eran sus conversaciones de pareja por lo cual ellos no era un par de novios común y corrientes.

—Como Naruto no estará en casa hoy, ¿podemos ir al cine?

—Claro.

Realmente Gaara quiso preguntar: "_Como Naruto no estará en casa hoy, ¿podemos tener una sesión de sexo fuerte?_" y Sasuke como un novio normal le contestó rápidamente "_claro, después de todo siempre que queremos hacerlo el idiota interrumpe"_.

Sí, no eran normales.

Alejados de aquella realidad Lee miraba fijamente cómo el pelirrojo centraba toda su atención en su pareja, la pareja que le era infiel y se cuestionaba si toda la Universidad guardaba silencio por algo.

—¡Oye! —Lee llamó al chico que estaba a su costado y este le devolvió la mirada enseguida con duda —, ¿quién es el tipo que está al costado del pelirrojo?

—¿De Sabaku no Gaara? —el chico asintió gustoso de que lo reconociera —, ¿No lo conoces? —ante la negativa el chico suspiro —… es Uchiha Sasuke, dueño de la mitad de la gran mercadotecnia de Uchihacorp. Estudia Administración de Empresas y Sabaku no Gaara es su novio, no se acerques a él si no quieres que _algo_ malo te pase.

Y Lee comprendió —estúpidamente— que Sasuke tenía amenazada a media universidad con su engaño. Cuando el chico le iba a decir que también Naruto lo era Lee salió corriendo dando las gracias y el chico negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo, después de todo él no estaba del todo interesado en aquella pareja.

—Qué extraño.

Aquella noche cuando llegaron al atardecer al departamento, los labios de Gaara se perdían entre los de Sasuke, las manos se perdían entre la piel y la ropa del contrario y los jadeos eran nimios pero la pasión desbordante, desde que Naruto estaba con ellos mayoritariamente el menor poco tiempo tenía de aprovecharse de su novio y viceversa ya que cada vez que comenzaban o Naruto tocaba la puerta o metía mucho ruido y es que precisamente ellos _metían_ mucho ruido.

—Sácate tus pantalones —enunció el menor con ansias, pronto se vieron desnudos en la cama del pelirrojo y volvieron con caricias dolorosas y demandantes, con una preparación neutra y el calor corporal por las nubes, se sentía endemoniadamente bien entrar en el menor, apretado, húmedo y caliente y esa era su perdición.

Haciendo más peso ingresó con brutalidad e impaciencia por completo.

—¡Con cuidado bastardo!

—Después… la cobras —murmuró costosamente y el menor sabía lo que significaba aquello: hoy le daría a Sasuke.

Con el libido al máximo el menor comenzó a moverse lentamente ensanchando su propia entrada sin hacer algo brusco, no quería desgarrase de más mientras que Sasuke movía sus caderas restregándose todo lo que podía contra el menor.

—Sigue moviéndote así y verás cómo te parto —murmuró roncamente. El deseo sexual se incrementaba ante los fingidos gemidos de Gaara que los hacía sólo para provocarlo, él lo sabía y luego la sarcástica carcajada del menor no le indicaba nada bueno.

—No eres bueno en la cama Uchiha, ni siquiera podrías hacerme daño.

Mordió con fiereza el hombro pálido y desnudo dejando una evidente marca y luego en un inesperado movimiento salió del menor.

—¿No? —cuestionó con una arrogante sonrisa.

—No —el menor no se había movido pero era evidente que lo hacía para provocarlo, tenía una esplendorosa vista de aquel anillo de músculos que se contraría sin él.

—Hn… te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso —a pesar de su punzante erección miró a su alrededor y encontró el objeto de sus bajos deseos.

—Mierda, ¿qué estás metiendo?

—Haré que gimas tan profundo que me suplicarás.

_Morboso_. Comprendió enseguida muchas cosas y no estaba más que feliz porque aquello significaba que la noche sería larga.

* * *

La mañana los sorprendió desnudos y sobre todo adoloridos. Sasuke se levantó algo resentido en su parte baja y caminó hasta la ducha despertando de paso al menor quien sólo se enrolló entre las sábanas mascullando lo palpitante que estaba su entrada. Naruto había llegado a eso de las dos de la madrugada y ellos todavía seguían en acción por lo cual no pudo interrumpir en plena faena.

Dio el agua caliente y su cuerpo se destensó por completo y entre maldiciones y alguna que otra pomada salió a vestirse a su habitación con tranquilidad.

Al llegar los tres a la Universidad Naruto se vino quejando todo el camino de lo desconsiderados que eran, que tenían que hacer menos ruido y sobre todo hacer algo con la cama que chirriaba. El Uchiha escuchaba entre cansado y atento porque sabía que tenía la razón y Gaara sencillamente se despidió con la mano agotado de toda aquella perorata, hoy él tenía las clases más temprano.

Cuando el pelirrojo se fue Naruto se siguió quejando y esperaron juntos hasta el inició de sus clases y tras media hora que el rubio parlaba sin cesar vino algo de calma. El rubio quiso pedirle que el fin de semana fueran a visitar a su padrino y madrina a lo cual Sasuke asintió mas por inercia que por otra cosa. Cuando vio que se le hacía tarde para su clase se despidió castamente de su rubio novio y se fue, en aquel preciso momento Lee hizo aparición sentándose en el lugar que ocupaba Sasuke.

—Hola, me llamó Rock Lee —informó con una evidente sonrisa. Naruto también le sonrió y se presentó como correspondía.

—¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo! —informó con su infalible personalidad —, ¿qué deseas?

—Sólo quiero conversar Naruto-kun, soy nuevo y aún no conozco todo el campus, además de que muchas personas dijeron que eras muy amable —y no mentía, aquello era lo que se decía. El rubio se carcajeó y asintió.

—Tengo unos minutos disponibles, si deseas te puedo ayudar y llevarte al aula.

—¡Gracias!, oye… ¿quién era aquel chico con quien estabas?

—¿Eh? —el rubio frunció el ceño. ¡Si venía a preguntarle por Sasuke había comenzado mal! Sasuke era de él y lamentablemente de Gaara —, es Sasuke, **mi** novio —aseveró mientras enfatizaba el "mi". Lee asintió con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, pensé que era novio de alguien más.

Aquel _alguien más_ le sonó a muchas personas.

—¡No, es mío!

—Comprendo, sólo quería saber.

Lee entendió muchas cosas entre las cuales destacaban que Sasuke era un maldito Yakuza que tenía a toda la Universidad sucumbida en una amenaza y engañaba al hermoso pelirrojo con un chico muy amable.

¡No lo merecía!

Fue por eso que cuando tuviera la ocasión pelearía con él hasta que reconociera su error, no podía hacerle eso.

Cuando el chico de extraño cabello ingresó a la sala se topo con que Gaara estúpidamente estaba sentado al costado de un chico quien le hablaba, el pelirrojo le respondía de vez en cuando.

—¡Buenos días Gaara-kun! —el menor le hizo un perdido gesto y volteó su mirada a su compañero de banco quien fue escogido por dos cosas:

Una: Era un conocido de Sasuke y Naruto y lo había visto dos veces.

Dos: Le ayudaría a deshacerse de Lee.

El de orbes aguamarina no quería decirle a su novio que tenía un acosador porque al pobre ya lo veía molido en el patio, además, él podía solo y si tenía que golpearlo lo haría.

Shikamaru le ayudaba flojamente con su 'misión' y había prometido guardar el secreto por muy problemático que fuese así que no tenía que temer.

—¡Hoy te ves más hermoso que nunca Gaara-kun! —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y Lee se sentó delante de él para poder observarlo.

Aquel día fue menos tedioso que el anterior por lo cual suspiró con algo de tranquilidad, cuando se toó con el Uchiha este le dijo que llegaría tarde a casa porque tenía que hacer un trabajo con Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. El pelirrojo asintió y junto con Naruto se fueron, habían aprendido a tolerarse y podían considerarse casi amigos pero obviamente sentían aquella repulsión por el otro cuando recordaban su situación pero no era ya tan palpable como antes.

Lee siguió con los ojos a Sasuke y lo persiguió —ya que le había pasado el auto a Naruto— a pie. Pronto se vio envuelto en edificios costosos y entró allí y él esperó pacientemente afuera, ¡sí pelearía con Sasuke!

Esperó pacientemente a que el pelinegro saliera de su escondite y cuando lo hizo, a eso de las once de la noche, lo siguió hasta que cuando vio una plaza desolada le hablo.

—Sasuke-kun —el aludido se giró observando a un _extraño_ chico que le hablaba —, ¿podemos hablar?

Cuando el mayor se iba a girar y seguir caminado el extraño siguió hablando.

—A menos que tengas miedo de mí.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y caminó hasta el parque con un claro desdén por lo cual esperó a regañadientes que todo aquello terminara.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —cuestiono lo evidente con la obsidiana de sus orbes.

—Me llamo Rock Lee y estoy interesando en su supuesto novio Gaara-kun.

¡Golpe bajo! El Uchiha frunció el ceño en clara señal de que aquello le había enfurecido.

—Es mío —vocalizó suavemente —, y lo que es mío no se toca —la nota clara de amenaza reverberó en la minerva del menor quien le sonrió con astucia.

—No lo mereces Sasuke-kun, juegas con él.

—No me conoces rarito.

—Gaara-kun merece algo mejor, ¿no te basta con Naruto-kun?

—Si me bastara no estaría con Gaara —y era cierto, si estuviese completamente feliz con Naruto no tendría por qué estar con el pelirrojo pero aquello era imposible.

—¡Eso es una bajeza!, no es de caballeros. ¡La flor de la juventud no permitiría algo así.

—Si vas a hablarme estupideces mejor me voy —estaba cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa pero aquel rarito que respondía al nombre de Lee no lo dejaba.

—¡Pelearás por él y si te gano tendrás que dejarlo ir!

—No dejaré ir a Gaara —respondió como si fuese una estupidez —, además él escogió estar conmigo.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el chico le estaba hablando en _otra _sintonía ya que todo el campus sabía de su estado como polígamo.

—¡Entones pelea!

El golpe lo vio venir cuando se estampó en contra de su mejilla y lo hizo caer, el tipo sí que pegaba fuerte, frunció el ceño, él no quería aquello pero si el otro insistía no se iría parado a casa.

Entre combos, patadas, palabras, insultos y sobre todo: entre su cólera y furia ambos terminaron lo bastante heridos pero el que peor se la había llevado parecía ser Sasuke, pero aún así Lee se desmayó. Suspiró, le dolía todo. Revisó los bolsillos de su oponente y llamó un Taxi y le informó que lo llevara a la dirección que salía en su identificación de estudiante, él en cambio se marchó caminando ya que no estaba lo suficientemente lejos y cuando llegó a casa las cosas no se pusieron mejor.

—¡Sasuke! —el grito de Naruto resonó por el pasillo y el departamento, preocupado el pelirrojo caminó hasta la puerta y encontró a su novio sudado y manchado de sangre.

—¿Te asaltaron? —preguntó el menor frunciendo el ceño.

—No, fue un idiota que me dijo que te tenía que dejar —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y entre ambos llevaron al Uchiha al comedor en donde procedieron a curarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó bastardo? —indagó el rubio algo preocupado.

Sasuke no quería hablar pero de verdad le daba curiosidad.

—Un idiota me interceptó cuando venía a casa diciéndome que no te merecía —eso se lo dijo observando directamente a Gaara —, dijo que te tenía que dejar y puras mierdas entonces le dije que tú habías elegido y sin más me dijo "pelea por él" y me golpeó y yo no me quedaría de pie sin hacer nada. Al final se desmayó y lo mandé a casa.

Tenía el vago presentimiento de que el pelirrojo sabía quién era, su mirada se lo decía.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?, porque te lo dijo, ¿cierto? —nuevamente Naruto preguntaba, y fijo sus ébanos orbes hasta Gaara.

—Rock Lee.

—¿El rarito? —cuestionaron ambas personas. Tanto Sasuke como Gaara se giraron para ver a Naruto.

—Me dijo que era nuevo y que quería que le presentara el Campus, me preguntó por ti, pensé que estaba interesado en tu trasero así que le dije que eras mío —vocalizó con efusividad.

—Pues no, está interesado en Gaara. Dijo que le gustabas. ¿Lo conoces? —el menor le quitó la vista y se sonrosó, al mayor no le gustaba para nada aquello.

—No te quería decir, pensé que podía solucionarlo solo pero Lee es más idiota de lo que pensé.

Los tres asintieron vagamente, mañana sería otro día en el cual Gaara y Naruto hablarían con él para dejarle en claro una cosa: nadie tocaba a Sasuke, ya que si él era posesivo y celoso ellos eran igual.

Y esperaron con impaciencia el otro día mientras el Uchiha refunfuñaba por sus heridas.

* * *

Idiota de Lee xD.

Pensé en poner a Sai pero… ¡es tan jodidamente común!, además de que Lee es más impulsivo y ¿tierno?

Lamento la demora pero he estado algo —mucho— ocupado. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

El título dice "Celos".

Espero sus comentarios.

—Gaa—

* * *


	10. X: Stupĭdus

* * *

**Notas de Gaa**: Dos cosas.

1-No saben cuánto me costó este capítulo.

2-Y maldigo a todo el mundo porque estuve a punto de borrarlo.

Lean las Notas finales si pueden.

* * *

Duple Vita

**X**

Stupĭdus

* * *

_Estúpido: __Necio, falto de inteligencia.__Dicho de otra manera: Propia de un __**estúpido.**_

Todo este día Lee había pasado persiguiendo a Gaara quien a cada tantos lo fulminaba con la mirada, discrepaba en su contra o sencillamente lo omitía y a pesar de eso no comprendía el hecho de que lo siguiera con tanto ahínco, y el de cabello de corte 'clásico' parecía no querer desistir pese a tanta reticencia del contrario. Ayer —cuando despertó— se vio tirado en su sofá con todas sus cosas, las heridas le dolían pero eso no era impedimento para asistir a clases y conversar con el pelirrojo para que olvidara a aquel despreciable pelinegro que los tenía sumido en el terror, pero apenas había pisado la Universidad y visto a aquel varón que tanto le gustaba —y no sabía por qué— este comenzó a encaminarse a su aula sin siquiera reparar en su presencia cosa que le molestó, se suponía que debía estar agradecido de que se preocupara por él y le ayudara con el depravado de su 'novio'.

—¡Gaara-kun espérame! —nada, Sabaku siguió encaminándose por entre pasillos, vueltas y gentío que le facilitaban la enorme gracia de perderse ante sus ojos. Agachó su mirada y fue entonces cuando lo vio, en el centro del patio con Naruto-kun, otro engañado chico por parte de él. Eufórico, como sólo él podía estarlo ya que todo el campus sabía de la poligamia del menor Uchiha, corrió por los parajes hasta llegar en frente del culpable del 'reino del terror' y comenzar a gritarle como endemoniado, nadie comprendía nada después de todo ¿quién le gritaría a Sasuke Uchiha?; pero el aludido parecía más que comprensivo a aquel acto tan irracional. Sólo les quedaba escuchar.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!, un hombre no hace eso con las personas que ama, ¡tú sólo estás jugando con Gaara-kun y Naruto-kun! Eres un despreciable ser vivo que ha amenazado toda la Universidad para que no le digan nada, ¡pues bien yo se lo diré!: Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun sale con otra persona, un pelirrojo que va en mi curso, se llama Gaara.

Silencio, _demasiado_ para este tipo de situaciones.

Algunos estudiantes aledaños comenzaron a reírse en voz baja hasta que una risa centelló en el espacio y nadie pudo aguantarse. El rubio del Uzumaki también comenzó a reírse ante semejante estupidez y se ocultó en la espalda de Sasuke para que no lo viera, más por cariño ajeno que por su propio deseo porque realmente en esos momentos cualquiera desearía que Lee desapareciera.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja arrogante, ya suponía que el idiota no tenía conocimiento de su relación y al ser nuevo —y que para su mala suerte le gustara _su_ novio— había hecho el ridículo más grande de todo el año.

—¡¿De qué se ríen?!, Uchiha Sasuke-kun no es perfecto —berreaba provocando más risas entre los oyentes.

Gaara, a quien ya le habían avisado el papelón que estaba haciendo Rock en el patio, se encaminó tranquilo hasta allí y encontró todo igual como él lo había dejado hacía ya diez minutos, se paró al costado de su novio viendo escondido atrás a Naruto quien le contó todo con lujos de detalles entre risas y carcajadas lo que había profesado Lee. El de orbes aguamarina sonrió de medio lado ante los hechos recién acontecidos pero debía aceptarlo: la inocencia de Lee era demasiado notable.

Ante las carcajadas Lee se sintió visiblemente enojado e irascible, ¿cómo podían ellos reírse de una situación así? Observó como la persona idónea para él conversaba entre monosílabos con Naruto-kun quien no paraba de reír y Sasuke seguía observándolo como un Neandertal perdido en la ciudad.

Se sintió humillado.

—¡Todos ustedes están siendo amenazados por Sasuke-kun, él es un mafioso todos lo sabemos!

Bien Lee, déjalo todo peor.

Naruto cayó al suelo en sus ataques consecutivos de risa y Gaara arqueó una ceja. La clara sonrisa altanera del mayor no se hizo de esperar y aún así…

Se sintió enojado, y por primera vez en su vida odió a alguien: Odió a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Ahh maldito! —en su inminente furia guardó todas sus ideologías de vida, su pasión, su forma de ser, ahora lo único que quería era moler a golpes al de obsidianas orbes.

Cuando cruzó el primer impacto en la nacarada mejilla del contrario todos callaron, y un fuerte "_Ohhh"_ se escuchó a su rededor, sus orbes oscuros y grandes miraban con satisfacción como lentamente —según él— Sasuke caía al piso de trasero, se levantó sonriente por su logro pero… ¿por qué todos le miraban a él?

Lentamente fue apreciando como todos lo observaban, murmuraban a sus espaldas, se reían y de boca en boca pronunciaban la más irreverentes de las palabras ante su persona.

—_Pobre, no sabe en lo que se metió._

—_No quisiera estar en su lugar._

—_Espero que Naruto-kun no se sobrepase._

¿Sobrepasarse en qué?: ¡Él era el bueno! Dirigió su mirada hacía el frente y vio casi con terror como el rubio se levantaba con una clara mueca de enojo nunca antes vista por él —ni vista mucho entre los estudiantes—. Su mirada sea afiló, su aura cambió, todo parecía más definido en él en una clara muestra de peligro.

_Peligro inminente._

Su instinto claramente le decía "corre hasta que no te persigan más" pero cuando vio a Gaara sus cojones se fueron al piso. ¿Ese era su tierno Gaara-kun? Tenía un rostro de asesino en serie, había tirado su bolso en conjunto de sus papeles cuando Naruto había hecho lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —aquello sonó más amenazante de lo que esperó pero él no era un debilucho, ¡él era fuerte porque entrenaba todos los días!

—Escúchame, y escúchame bien cejas encrespadas —suave, ronco y colérico. El rubio se acercó hasta su _presa_ y lo rodeo como esperando a que escapara, se acercó suavemente a él y se colocó en una posición familiar, rodeando sus brazos por sus hombros y acercándolo a él.

—... la próxima vez —aquella voz más que suave era amenazante con una clara invitación a estar cuatro metros bajo tierra, y lo peor es que era de Sabaku no Gaara, el _lindo_ pelirrojo — que te atrevas a tocarle uno...

—... un minúsculo e inexistente cabello —continuó el rubio por el pelirrojo.

—_Desearás no haberlo hecho _—bisbisaron al unisón.

—P-pero...

—He quedado como una nenaza —Lee fijó su vista en el Uchiha quien se dirigía hasta él —. Lo diré una vez —nunca en su vida Rock Lee, un chico de corte irregular, grandes pestañas y facciones redondeadas había visto algo como aquello. Su elegancia para pararse pese a haber caído al suelo, su orgullo al levantar su quijada altivamente y su aura que notablemente decía "_soy superior_" era avasalladora pero a pesar de eso no olvidaba el por qué estaba allí, era una trampa él jugaba con su apariencia. Los labios contrarios se volvieron a abrir abstrayendo su atención sólo a él para reconocer aquellas palabras que lo dejarían como un estúpido —: Naruto es mi novio, Gaara es mi novio, los dos son _mis novios_, a los dos me los follo porque así quisimos. Mueve tu maldito trasero de este patio antes de que me enoje de verdad.

Y más silencio.

Llámenlo inercia, pero Lee se fue, el era una persona realmente estúpida pero ya no molestaría más... por ahora.

* * *

Los consiguientes días fueron normales, todo lo normal que puede ser llevar a cabo una relación de tres personas. Por aquellos días el rubio Uzumaki había conocido a un chico muy especial, no especial en el plano amoroso, sino como persona. Sai era el típico chico que tenía un grave problema emocional, se conocieron en la cafetería del Campus cuando el rubio le sonrió sólo porque este lo miró fijamente y Sai, desde aquel momento, le preguntaba a cada tantos "¿por qué le sonríes a todas las personas?"

Para prevenir futuros percances Naruto le dijo de su relación con Sasuke y Gaara y aquel vicioso pelinegro bromeaba a cada tantos con que "Apuesto a que el tal Gaara te folla a ti a escondidas de Sasuke", el rubio se carcajeaba ante las locas ideas de su nuevo amigo y negaba con la cabeza.

Él no podía tener nada con Gaara ni Gaara con él y no porque no quisiera, sino porque en su minerva y corazón el nombre tallado a fuego era el de Sasuke y para su mala suerte no lo podía engañar. Había aceptado aquel pacto porque lo amaba y las cosas seguían igual, su relación era tan normal que le daba escalofríos, peleaban y se mimaban —mas bien dicho él lo mimaba—, salían cuando él quería ir a un lugar solo con su novio y hacían el amor con tanta pasión que le era sorprendente para su persona. Sasuke nunca los confundió en medio del sexo, ni a la hora de hacer el amor. Seguía siendo el mismo y eso era lo que lo encandilaba aún más, la única diferencia es que ahora sabía que si no estaba con él estaba con Gaara y realmente aquello le producía entre celos y alivio. Con ellos dos como pareja el Uchiha no tenía siquiera tiempo para mirar al costado.

Aunque él sabía que tampoco lo haría.

—¿Me estás escuchando Naruto-kun? —el rubio asintió con una leve sonrisa, aunque no lo había escuchado, pronto Sai le haría el resumen —, ¡bien!, entonces saldremos este sábado. Te espero a las ocho en el Boulevard.

El rubio asintió nuevamente, no sabía qué tenía que hacer el sábado pero ya había quedado con Sai.

Al llegar al departamento encontró al Uchiha sentado haciendo las tareas, Gaara estaba en su dormitorio estudiando aparte —manía desde siempre— y se hizo paso entre los papeles hasta el mayor.

—Ya llegue —bisbisó mientras se acomodaba en las fornidas piernas del mayor.

—Bien. ¿Dónde estabas? —el rubio sonrió y pasó a contarle todo su día hasta su cita con Sai lo que ganó un fruncimiento de ceño por parte de su novio.

—Es sólo un amigo.

—Sólo espero que no sea como el estúpido de Lee.

—No lo es, ya le dije lo de nosotros —el azabache aceptó y apartó su vista de los papeles para fijarse en los zafiros orbes de Naruto e inspiró, acarició aquellas cicatrices con paciencia y se dirigió a sus labios, una caricia tan cuidadosa e impropia de él que el Uzumaki se sorprendió, pero no por eso se espantó o la repelió. Le sonrió como sólo lo hacía con él, y también dirigió su mano hasta la quijada de Sasuke en donde comenzó a delinear su perfil elegante y sus ínfimas cejas, el puente de su nariz y lo afilado de sus ojos.

—Me gustas —fue lo que le dijo antes de presionar sus finos labios pálidos contra los canela del contrario.

—Tú también me gustas —admitió en un tono confidencial, tan confidencial como las palabras del mayor. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un momento íntimo de aquella magnitud con Sasuke, y era porque entre todo el caos que era su rutina los tres tenían un ritmo de vida bastante acelerado.

Se acomodó más entre las piernas del contrario y acarició lánguidamente la espalda.

—Vamos a tu cuarto —no era una invitación en plano sexual, pero en el sofá el pelirrojo los podía ver y se había dado cuenta de que a Sasuke le incomodaba, en cierto grado, que se vieran así con él sea quien sea.

Dejaron todo tirado encaminándose hasta la habitación de Naruto y ambos se acomodaron en la cama. De medio lado ambos se miraban como si recién se reconocieran y fue el rubio quien comenzó con las discretas caricias superficiales iniciando en la cadera y terminando en el resquicio de su cuello.

Las manos contrarias vagaron desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca siguiendo un camino ascendente y descendente con tanta armonía que no podía evitar pequeños gemidos ante el roce entre su ropa y aquellas cálidas manos. La caricia era aplastantemente embriagadora y enloquecedora por su suavidad y dedicación; cosas que muy en el fondo Sasuke tenía como cualidad.

Acercó sus labios a los contrarios rozándolos castamente para luego comenzar a juguetear con ellos hasta que los otros labios se abrieron levemente, su boca parecía gravitar a la contraria como si esta le llamase con tanta vehemencia que le era imposible negarse... una plegaría sorda y vil para seducirlo a su antojo, a pesar de eso era una caricia tan endemoniadamente tranquila —contraria de lo que el rubio era—. Pronto sus lenguas iniciaron un vaivén y se acomodaban mejor la una con la otra, sumergiéndose en un abismal subnormal mundo en donde lo único que importaba era la fricción y el calor contrario, su trigueña mano se escondió entre las prendas del Uchiha incendiando la pálida piel ante su toque pero no mucho, quería que el momento durara lo suficiente para guardarlo en un resquicio de su memoria. El mayor se hizo de los rubios cabellos desordenados, desenrollándolos con sus falanges y tironeando un poco para conseguirlo.

Mermó el beso cuando sintió la imperiosa necesidad de juntar sus cuerpos y esconderse en el resquicio del hombro de Uzumaki, su calor corporal era tan embriagante y su fragancia llamativa. Aunque supiera que se debía a un perfume no le importaba, Naruto era el único que poseía aquel aroma tan fuerte y adormecedor.

Su espalda fue acariciada con devoción, sus manos se perdieron entre el conjunto de sus cuerpos y ambos, a pesar de ser temprano, se olvidaron en el mundo de los sueños, así era mejor que estar separados.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía sólo el calor de Naruto, que lo extrañaba y muy por el contrario el rubio anhelaba los momentos en que Sasuke necesitaba también un poco de cariño, aún así fueran dos veces al año.

* * *

Aquella noche de sábado Sasuke dejó a Naruto marchan en plena confianza de que no sucedería algo malo, por lo menos, eso es lo que él quería creer.

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Por fin terminé.

Realmente me dan risa alguna de sus acciones, cuando me inclino un poco para Gaara me dicen "¿Y Naruto?", pero cuando me inclino un poco a Naruto la única que me alega es Chibi-chan por dejar de lado al pelirrojo.

Bien, espero sus comentarios, la verdad este momento meloso me costó más que nunca, no soy muy dado a "Romance amoroso y **rosa**", me costó mucho hacerlo y estuve a punto de borrarlo pero pensé que Naruto, para seguir siendo Naruto en una relación así, necesitaba de estos momentos para sustentar el que Sasuke sí lo amara a él por ser independiente en vez de los retazos que podía otorgarle. Gaara es demasiado confiado así que no los necesita, creo fieramente que si él dice que Sasuke lo ama es así y no hay ley que se meta en ello o planamente lo mata, por lo menos eso es lo que creo yo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios?

—Gaa—

* * *


	11. XI: Fidelĭtas

* * *

Duple Vita

**XI**

* * *

Fidelĭtas

* * *

_Fidelidad: __Lealtad, observancia de la fe que alguien debe a otra persona. De alguna u otra forma: Confianza._

* * *

Miró la puerta del departamento que lo separaba con Sasuke. Alzó su mano para poder tocar aquella efímera distancia de madera pero pronto bajó su trigueña mano. Escuchó el sonido de algunas cosas caer y cómo el pelirrojo le reprochaba a quién sabe qué cosa a su novio para luego escuchar otro portazo más. Su respiración se agitó pensando en que Sasuke saldría por allí pero no sucedió nada por unos minutos, pero no por eso se destensó. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño, angustia, desolación, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, la culpa no lo abandonaba y su pecho parecía sucumbir ante la precaria necesidad de respirar. Sus hombros estaban tensos y su mirada era una expresión irrefrenable de su sentir: se sentía demacrado y demasiado débil para pensar en algo.

De sus labios rojos salió un singular gemido de frustración y se dejó caer apoyándose en la pared al suelo. Cayó de manera tan seca que dudó por unos segundos en que se pudiera levantar nuevamente pero poco le importaba aquello a estas alturas de la vida. Pequeños espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo y pronto sucumbió ante la enorme melancolía que corría por su minerva. No sabía qué hacer y aquel era el punto. Recordaba todo con tanto ahínco y como una vorágine lacerante que poco podría hacer a esas alturas; todo en él dolía sin pensarlo, todo su cuerpo pesaba hasta lo imposible y se sentía desfallecer.

Quería pero no debía, tenía que ser fuerte pero no podía, quería carcajearse pero de sus labios sólo salían suspiros evocando el nombre del de cabellera negra y ante sólo recordar a Sasuke su cuerpo se convulsionaba, aparecía el deseo y el temor de verlo y pronto aquella imagen la cubrió otra.

Sai.

Maldijo una y mil veces y volvió al comienzo.

Estaba parando nuevamente en la puerta de la entrada que lo separaba de Sasuke, su mano se alzó con cansancio tratando de tocar el efímero espacio que los dividía pero al poco tiempo volvió a bajar derrotada ante su propia cobardía.

—¿Naruto? —alzó su mirada sorprendido al no escuchar los pasos del mayor hacía él ni tampoco cómo se abría la puerta. Las obsidianas de su novio recayeron sobre él como fulminantes orbes acusadores y pasó lo imposible junto a la desdicha en su rostro.

—Sasuke —murmuró su nombre tan lastimeramente que no hicieron falta más palabras.

—No puede ser…

Fue todo lo que le dijo mientras apreciaba sus orbes opacos, fue lo único que salió en sus labios en aquellos momentos y no sabía si agradecerle o no.

«En un bar en el centro de la ciudad, donde los jóvenes iban a pasarlo bien Sai intentaba ligarse a una chica mientras Naruto permanecía en la barra con una jactanciosa sonrisa. A cada intento fallido por parte de su moreno amigo parecía que la presión de su estómago —debido a las fuertes carcajadas— creía que no tenían la intención de irse.

Y allí estaba de vuelta y Naruto volvió a reírse con tanta efusividad que todos los de la barra quisieron reír con él. Su sonrisa era limpia y bastante infantil. Bebieron un poco más antes de seguir con su parranda.

—_No sé qué hago mal. Sólo les digo la verdad pero parecen no aceptarla… ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo mal Naruto-kun?_ —indagó el mayor mientras ponía una clara mueca pensativa.

—_Depende de lo que le digas Sai. Dime… ¿qué pasaría si te preguntó cómo me veo hoy? _—el mayor pareció pensárselo antes de contestar y tras una sonrisa, bastante falsa cabe decir, abrió sus labios.

—_Pues que pareces que no tienes sentido de moda Naruto-kun. Dime, ¿a quién se le ocurre salir con unos pantalones así junto una chaqueta naranja… creo que Sasuke-kun te tiene bastante paciencia._

El rubio se echó a reír nuevamente y negó otra vez bebiendo un poco más.

—_No tienes que ser tan sincero. Supongo que lo único que buscas es sexo, ¿cierto?_ —Sai asintió de buena gana y el rubio tomó la posición de un sensei por completo.

—_Bien, yo te enseñaré._

Sai, contrariado, abrió de nuevo su boca para pronunciar con aún más énfasis.

—_Pero Naruto-kun, ¿qué sabes tú de chicas si eres Homosexual?_ —al de orbes claros pareció irritarle aquella pregunta —ya que dudaba de sus conocimientos— y golpeó sin consentimiento a su acompañante tras volver a beber un trago más.

—_Por último no soy frustrado sexual. Además no soy Homosexual, sólo me gusta Sasuke._

Aquello era cierto.

—_Está bien. ¿Cómo lo hago Naruto-sensei? _—ante el claro tono de sarcasmo el de zafiros orbes negó y con pasividad impropia en él le explicó a Sai los pasos a seguir, a pesar que el de pálida tez tenía una desconfianza en sus palabras se dirigió a una chica cualquiera y tras estar hablando con ella media hora una imprevista cita en las habitaciones privadas le llegó. Su amigo, que estaba en la barra, alzó su dedo pulgar en son de confianza y él se marchó con la chica mientras Naruto parecía hablar con desconocidos y desconocidas en la barra contando Dios sabe qué cosa.

A su regreso —después de horas— Sai se posó al costado del rubio quien estaba algo ebrio ya de tanto beber.

—_¿Naruto-kun? _—llamó indeciso el moreno.

—_¿Eh?, ¿Sasuke-teme? _

—_Oh… estás tan borracho que me confundes con el polígamo de tu novio. Creo que te llevaré a mi casa._

—_¿Sai?_

—_Sabes Naruto-kun, nunca lo he hecho con un hombre, ¿puedo hacerlo contigo?_

—_¿Eh?_

—_Tomaré eso como un sí_».

Maldito Sai, maldito alcohol, maldito desinhibido cuerpo. No recordaba absolutamente nada, pero al despertar desnudo pudo darse cuenta de algunos sucesos. Su cuello estaba marcado y parte de sus brazos tenían rasguños, por escasos momentos pensó que Sai se lo había hecho pero al sentarse no se sintió _incómodo_ como habitualmente tenía que estar luego de una sesión de sexo. Intentó razonar que no había hecho nada pero su amigo al levantarse sí que sintió dolor.

"_Por último fui el Seme"_

¡Pero aquello no servía! Le había sido infiel a Sasuke pese a todo… ni siquiera le gustaba Sai.

—¿Sasuke?

—No me hables… sólo no me hables.

Lo vio marchar hasta la habitación del Sabaku y encerrarse allí.

Sus hombros temblaron y su vista se nubló dejando pasar los pequeños sollozos. A pasos derrotados se encaminó hasta su habitación y se duchó, se sentía sucio pero por sobre todas aquellas cosas: se sentía desilusionado de sí mismo; creyó con voracidad de que nuca llegaría a algo así pero… ¿No se supone que a los ebrios les cuesta llegar a una erección cuando están con tanto alcohol en las venas?, ¡¿Por qué carajos no le pasó a él?!, ¿es que su cuerpo lo odiaba?

"—_**Eres estúpido, ahora qué harás cuando Sasuke terminé contigo **_—un suave murmullo se adentró en sus pensamientos y la sola mención de una ruptura hacían que sus puños se apretasen, que la culpa y el rencor llegaran y que un sinfín de emociones se presentaras como torrentes de confusión. Aquello no se podía dar.

—_Él me hizo lo mismo _—intentaba de convencerse vanamente.

—_**Corrección: Él te decía que salía con el otro.**_

—_A eso no se le llama ser fiel _—refutó indignado. Si bien no les dijo aquello significaba ocultar algo, ¿Qué ocultar no es lo mismo que mentir?: No… no es lo mismo.

—_**El mocoso aquel nunca te dijo lo contrario.**_

—_¡Sólo fue Sai! _—vociferó en su mente con tempestuosa certeza. Trataba de hacerse creer que sólo era una persona, un amigo, _otro_ hombre pero sólo Sai… nadie más que él.

—_**Ni siquiera lo quieres **_—aquella aseveración llegó como una abyecta realidad… tenía razón, ni siquiera quería a Sai.

—_¿De qué lado se supone que estás puta conciencia? _—recriminar no servía de nada, sólo le estaba diciendo lo que ya sabía… sólo quedaba aceptarlo._"_

En el departamento de Sasuke, donde las molestosas carcajadas, retos o portazos de algunos de sus habitantes era común todo permanecía en una pasmosa afonía, riéndose de ellos dando pie a la incertidumbre y la desdicha de los componentes de aquella casa.

Gaara podía estar feliz de la situación, pero era estúpido el sólo hecho de pensarlo… Sasuke no era completamente él sin Naruto y para su desgracia aquello afectaba también su relación.

Sasuke podía estar furioso y con ganas de golpear a Sai pero aquello no mermaría su sentir. Aquel rubio había roto más que su fidelidad… sino la confianza que él puso en su persona, había roto su promesa.

Naruto podía golpear con voracidad la almohada, podría maldecir la su suerte y también a su novio por no comprender… pero también entendía que aquel por muy bastardo que fuese nunca perdonó que alguien lo decepcionara así.

Sonrió ante lo irónico de la vida, antes él estaba en el lugar de Sasuke y veía todo asquerosamente mal, su novio supuestamente no lo quería, lo había engañado, quería golpearle y hacer muchas cosas para dejar de sentirse así pero… estar en el lado de él era más doloroso.

Aquella ansiedad de que le hable para saber qué sucederá.

La imperiosa necesidad de echar la puerta abajo para saber de él.

Las ganas de besarlo y pedirle perdón aunque no fuese completamente su culpa.

Se preguntó si el Uchiha quería golpearle, si quería terminar como él lo hizo, si estaría pensando en marcharse con Gaara…

—Sasuke…

Se veía tan penoso que se reía de sí mismo.

¡Los odiaba a todos pero más se odiaba a sí mismo!

Tomó su billetera una chaqueta y azotó la puerta de la entrada principal, no podría estar allí un segundo más.

Ahora no quería saber nada de nadie… siquiera de sí mismo.

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Me he demorado más de lo habitual ¿No? Pues eso se debe a que estado leyendo muchos Mangas, partiendo por Kuroshitsuji, y algunos Yaoi que me tienen bastante metido.

Con respecto al capítulo… creo que la infidelidad se hubiera dado más en Naruto que en Gaara. Si bien el pelirrojo golpea personas y las manda al demonio —Gaa ríe—, Naruto busca soluciones e intenta ayudar a medio mundo —_Idiota_—. Cuando pensé cómo colocar a Sai creo que fue literalmente a como me lo imagino en el manga: Desmedido, directo y bastante elocuente en sus pensamientos. Sai no se acostaría con cualquier persona para _descubrir_ algo por eso se lo pidió a Naruto. Pero con aquella misma lógica puede ser bastante ingenuo —de cierta manera no sabe definir qué momento es adecuado para pedir las cosas y en este caso lo hizo cuando Naruto estaba borracho—.

Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por comentar y espero que lo sigan haciendo.

Saludos.

|| Gaa ||

* * *


	12. XII: Oblitare

**

* * *

**

**Notas Iniciales**: ¡Por fin he terminado! —Gaa tira serpentinas globos, bebe jugo y se echa en la cama— realmente este Fiction conlleva un gran esfuerzo personal ya que realmente consta de dos partes y lo expliqué.

La primera era hasta el capítulo siete en donde Sasuke obtiene lo que quiere.

La segunda era la visión de pareja de tres, quiero interpretar que no es lo mismo que una pareja normal.

Realmente disfruté mucho escribiendo y espero que ustedes leyendo. Lean las notas finales si pueden.

* * *

Duple Vita

**XII**

Oblitare

* * *

_Olvidar: Dejar de tener en la memoria lo que se tenía o debía tener. Dejar de tener en el afecto o afición a alguien o algo. Hacer perder la memoria de algo, de otra forma: __**Olvida los agravios que te hicieron.**_

* * *

No era ingenuo, era un hombre y porque eso era tenía que aceptar la realidad tal y cual se presentaba. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, un joven estudiante con dos novios y una única vida… entonces, ¿por qué actuaba así?

Se removió de la cama del pelirrojo con algo de incomodidad, lo que hacía no estaba bien, él había desarrollado cierta aprehensión por su pareja —ambas para ser preciso—, era por eso que realmente le incomodaba aquel sutil engaño que auspició Naruto con su cuerpo. Siquiera quería saber qué hicieron pero fue cuestión de tiempo para hacerse una idea tras ver aquellos opacados orbes zafiro que tenía su novio, porque aún lo consideraba como tal.

Acarició la nívea piel del pelirrojo con devoción, se rindió a su calor corporal y se perdió entre las curvas de su espalda y la fragancia se su cuerpo. Anheló aquellas manos y esos orbes fieros y decididos. Sus obsidianas vagaron sin detenerse, pero apreciando la extravagante belleza que poseía la persona atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama.

—¿No puedes dormir? —la adormilada tonada del menor y lo afilado de sus orbes al abrirse no lo sorprendieron pero aún así no dejó de tocarlo ni admirarlo — Olvídalo —murmuró con veracidad y raigambre. El de negros cabellos no respondió ni hizo esfuerzo en hacerlo, su cuerpo muy por el contrario se tensó y sus pálidas manos se enterraron entre los muslos desnudos del menor quien no hizo signo de dolor —… sólo olvídalo.

¿Olvidar?... sería aquello lo más sano o la salida más fácil. Sea lo que fuese lo haría, no quería perder a Naruto.

Sus cavilaciones iban y venían sin parar, decidido se abandonó en aquel calor adormecedor, en aquella figura curva y de pálidos tonos, bajo aquella mirada voraz y personalidad aplastante. Se entregó a Gaara porque quería y necesitaba, se dejo sumir en caricias desdeñosas y labios lacerantes, entre palabras dichas con rencor y cariño.

* * *

Cuando el rubio llegó al departamento, después de estar tres días fuera, lo encontró en absoluto mutismo. La angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¿Se habrían ido? ¿Lo habían dejado solo? ¿Dónde estaban?

Escuchó unos suaves pasos por el pasillo que correspondía a las habitaciones y encontró a un recién despertado Sabaku meciendo sus cabellos mientras caminaba completamente adormilado.

—Pensé que no volverías —masculló como siempre encaminándose a la cocina. El rubio lo siguió como un polluelo a su madre esperando cualquier palabra aludiendo al pequeño incidente, ansiando un nimio recado. Se regañó mentalmente por aquella estúpida faceta recién conocida en él: la de implorar.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y esperó a que el de cabellos carmesí hiciera lo mismo. Té caliente y un silencio lo bastante incómodo como para estar así unos segundos más. Los orbes brillantes de Naruto vagaban por el departamento buscando cualquier signo de peleas o algo pero su vista se posó al remarcado cuerpo del menor. Claras manchas violáceas en su pálida piel, un signo de agotamiento y sin duda el pausar sentar del menor; Gaara se había llevado la peor parte de un Sasuke eufórico y de verdad lo lamentaba.

—Lo siento, por mi culpa estás así —bisbisó con pena —. De verdad lo siento Gaara.

El de escarlatas cabellos hizo un gesto de que no importaba, ya que realmente poco lamentaba aquellos días.

—Realmente no importa Naruto… me gusta la rudeza —aunque lo dijo con palabras sutiles realmente a él le gustaba el sexo sadomasoquista, prueba de ello eran las innumerables laceraciones y la herida en su clavícula. Sonrió de medio lado con su característica arrogancia y fijo su aguamarina mirada en el rubio —, no soy una nenaza como tú.

Uzumaki se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza ya que sabía que tenía razón.

—Olvídalo Naruto —ante aquellas palabras el aludido abrió sus ojos sorprendidos. El peso en su estómago se acrecentó y su mente trabajaba tan rápido como nunca.

¿Olvidar que?, ¿a Sasuke?, ¿Qué se acostó con Sai?, ¿los hechos?, ¿su relación?

¡¿Olvidar qué?!

—Hablé con Sasuke, Naruto. No sé cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante pero él realmente te quiere.

_Olvida los hechos_.

Su agonía había terminado, su pesar había mermado y la felicidad pareció florecer en sus facciones, su error estaba allí pero harían como si no existiera, su relación seguía en pie pese a todo y realmente lo agradecía. No había sido distinto de lo que realmente fue su anterior relación con el Uchiha.

Sólo olvida.

—A final —comenzó el rubio con nuevas energías —… terminamos siendo amigos.

El pelirrojo dejó salir una nimia sonrisa asintiendo ya que era cierto. Su apatía con el rubio es reducida, la vida sin Naruto era demasiado tranquila para su gusto y se dio cuenta de cómo sus piezas encajaron perfectamente. Eran un núcleo sólido y fuerte; único. Entendía de manera perfecta la sincronización que tenía el rubio con el pelinegro pero no por eso le molestaba menos.

—Él siempre te vigila y está pendiente de ti más que de mí… ahora lo comprendo: Eres estúpido y tiendes a hacer las cosas de manera atolondrada. Creo que también tendré que vigilarte por el bien de mi relación —admitió con resignación. Sabaku lo sabía y realmente lo comprendía y lo aceptaba —aunque a regañadientes—. El Uchiha tenía que cuidar a Naruto como un niño y eso para él era molesto, pero su pareja lo encontraba encantador.

—Y Sasuke confía mucho en ti… realmente aquello me molesta —el rubio quitó la mirada y guardaron silencio por escasos segundos. Sasuke tenía razón en algo, eran muy parecidos y distintos a la vez, siempre había algo que el uno carecía y el otro tenía, sin duda alguna pese a lo extraña, arrogante, sardónica e irreparable situación entendieron que en el egoísta mundo de Uchiha Sasuke —porque sólo pensaba en su bienestar— había escogido bien.

—Iré a tomarme un baño.

El de orbes aguamarinas se fue a paso tranquilo a su habitación dejando al rubio pensar tranquilo.

—Después de todo nos volvimos amigos… joder ¡qué lío! —gritó de la nada mientras sonreía con algo de pena. Quería ir a su dormitorio y dormir hasta que el mundo dejara de girar tan rápido y saber dónde podía estar, aunque le gustaba aquel cambio.

Realmente no sabía qué sucedería, si el día de mañana a él le gustaría otro tipo o se casaría con una mujer y tendría hijos; si Sasuke se aburriría de él o de Gaara, podría darse también el caso que los dejara a ambos o él dejara al Uchiha.

_Tantas probabilidades…_

Durmió, porque era lo único que podía hacer, se abandonó a un mundo existencialista y complejo, alejado de toda aquella perorata llamada realidad, sus músculos se destensaron y su imaginación voló a límites insospechados donde él sólo sabía si había un Sasuke, un Gaara o sólo él y nadie más…

* * *

Dejó su saco en el perchero y el maletín en la mesa de entrada. La empresa marchaba bien pero había llegado tarde para la cena sin embargo se encontró con la peculiar escena de ver a _sus_ chicos echados en el sofá viendo una película que parecía de terror.

—Menuda mierda de efectos especiales —sin duda aquel era Gaara. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de su pulcra camisa blanca y se sentó en el recoveco que correspondía a su sitio. De forma automática sus manos vagaron hasta la cadera del menor y la otra se escabulló al estómago del rubio quien se resintió un poco por su toque.

No era común que él se sentara en medio y los acariciara pero realmente le apetecía hacerlo, dejo un casto beso en los labios de ambos —realmente se sentía extraño de esa manera tan liberal—. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar en caricias errantes para ambos razonando quién sabe qué cosa hasta que se detuvo al rozar una imperfecta y extraña textura.

—¿Qué demonios? —espetaba mientras giraba su vista al de azules orbes y levantó sin pensar la playera encontrando un tatuaje de considerable tamaño envuelto en plástico y algo de gasa para que no se infectara.

—¿Te gusta? —el rubio le sonrió como siempre y eso le dejaba en paz. Miró el dibujo en su estómago encontrando un gran espiral con raras letras.

—¿Tú tuviste algo que ver Gaara? —el de rojos cabellos se inclinó y se abrazó de los fuertes hombros del pelinegro y miró el diseño.

—En parte, pero esas líneas horribles a los costados fue su idea —bisbisó mientras dejó un casto beso en el tatuaje de Sasuke que se entreveía entre la camisa y su cuello.

—¡Yo también quería uno bastardo! —volvió a su posición inicial y miró la pantalla. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? No comprendía, aún le era raro saber que se podían pelear como pareja de tres, reconciliarse los tres y sin duda llevar una convivencia más o menos sana.

Pensó que quizá en unos meses más tendría que mudarse a una casa, como también quería irse a vivir al extranjero. No sabía si lo acompañarían ambos o lo dejarían solo… si se marcharía con uno y el otro simplemente lo abandonaría. El peso en su pecho aún no desaparecía y pese a los gritos proporcionados por la televisión y las macabras escenas su mente volaba lejos, era egoísta y lo sabía, anhelaba quedarse con ambos y su sardónica personalidad exigía a Gaara y a Naruto.

—¿En qué piensas? —indagó el pelirrojo cuando lo vio tan abstraído.

—En qué sucediese si termináramos —contestó como siempre.

La mirada de cólera que le enviaron ambos fue suficiente como para comprender la situación y sonrió de medio lado al recordar que Gaara le había hecho lo mismo hacía ya unos meses atrás.

—Creo que dejaré de pensar estupideces.

Sea lo que sea en el maldito futuro él lo esperaría y trataría que no le arrebataran sus pertenencias… a menos que se aburriera de estas.

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Se suponía que debería haberlo subido el Jueves o Viernes… pero realmente no aguanté.

Dejé muchas puertas abiertas pero lo principal era el olvido, comenzar de nuevo desde cero… sí, me gusta mi final. En este Fiction extrañamente no metí mucho sexo pero creo que así fue mejor ya que si no el tema se me desviaría en un mal porvenir. Estoy entusiasmado escribiendo Fragancia y Quimera, espero que los lean cuando los publique ya que les he dedicado mucho tiempo.

Agradezco a las personas que leyeron este escrito y dejaron comentarios, fueron muy amables y para que vean que sí los tomo en cuenta xD les daré mis respectivos agradecimientos a:

katsurag, **GummyBear Murderer** **chibiichigo**, marieluchis, natali, deru, luna, **Skuld Fair**, **lili-pebeta, **sprime, **Natusky, malinallihime**, tuadmiradoraUchiha, **kennich**, **Manzanita Roja**, **kuroneko-08**, **haneko-chan**, **Likeanotherone.k**, Tama, **himekoch**, **Soul Hunter621**, **lady-create**, **Thai Maqui**, ashita, **AnnY ChaN08**, **Daiia**, **artemisav**, **Tilly Reyes**, ana, Uchiha, Ai-chan, Tsunade25, **Sayukira**, YomiFay, nndanielau, /photos/prozac_girl, Natita, **Mikochan92**, **Dark-ekin**, Harù, Saske32, Constanza, Misaki, , Anonymus, kristal, **yumeirizu**, **Grazi-chan**.

(Los que están en negrita tienen cuenta en FF(.)Net).

Y eso, gracias a las personas de allí arriba que me seguían con tanto ahínco.

A Gaa le gustan los finales abiertos y creo que lo he expresado en innumerables ocasiones, este es otro. Puede ser —que en un futuro alejado…— se me dé la probabilidad de quizá —si los astros deciden iluminarme— de hacer un One-shot Epílogo, sólo **puede** ser.

Saludos.

|| Gaa ||

* * *


End file.
